Lo Cortes no quita lo Caliente o al revés?
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Harry y Ron con muy amigos, y se confian todas sus intimidades y de vez en cuando se dan sus ayuditas, no es slash, es . . . calentura? CAPITULO FINAL up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lo Cortes no quita lo Caliente . . . o al revés?**

Harry Potter iniciaba su sexto curso, había estado terriblemente ocupado y estresado desde el reencuerpamiento de Voldemort. Pero dentro de él además de los deseos de venganza, de justicia y todas esas cosas que son muy importantes, había otros deseos que se desarrollaban o mejor dicho despertaban dentro de se su aflautado cuerpecito.

Y si a eso le agregamos que el pobre es amigo, uno, de la NERD de Hogwarts y dos, de _Ron corazón de León_, o sea el chico menos precoz de la vida; significaba que ni siquiera tenía chance de medio morbosear por ahí. Seguramente con Ron se habría divertido haciéndolo pero . . . Hermione los tenía bajo su ojo inspector todo el tiempo. Todavía recordaba con amargura su curso anterior, apenas le había contado a Hermione que se había dado un minúsculo beso con Cho y ella ya le estaba preguntado que cuando le pediría que fueran novios . . . Las mujeres no saben diferenciar entre calentura y . . . cortesía?

Pobre Harry, se creía el único chico en todo Hogwarts con las hormonas en total efervescencia, al grado de que a veces hasta las escurridas nalgas de Hermione lo alteraban (_Esta es Hermione-Emma, jejeje_). Definitivamente estaba grave. Estaba para tirarle a lo que se moviera. Tenía ganas de compartirlo con Ron, tal vez él también se sintiera igual y pudieran platicarlo, pero entre una cosa y otra la ocasión no se daba y eso de llegar con Ron e iniciar la plática con un: ¨_Oye Güey, ando bien caliente, tu no_?¨ No le parecía adecuado, de hecho se podría prestar a malas interpretaciones.

Cerca de cumplirse el mes de iniciado el curso y lleno de sus deberes como alumno y como nuevo capitán el equipo Gryffindor, andaba que bien podía haberse conseguido chamba de maraquero. Uno de esos días Madame Hooch, le dijo a Harry que estaba pensando en armar una especie de concentración de fin de semana con todos los equipos para tener un mejor rendimiento deportivo en los partidos, y como estaba por iniciar el primer partido de la temporada, el campamento era ese fin de semana.

Harry convocó a reunión extraordinaria en la cena y les notificó a todos los miembros del equipo que tendrían campamento de concentración ese mismo fin de semana. A algunos les gustó la idea a otros les dio igual. A Harry le daba una preocupación más, preparar entrenamientos para todo el fin de semana. Ron le ayudó y el sábado muy temprano se acompañaron con Ginny para bajar al campo en donde ya estaba todo listo.

Juntos entraron a la tienda de campaña que tenía los colores de Gryffindor y su escudo, esta era muy parecida a la que se puso en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pequeña, pero amplísima a comparación de una tienda de campaña muggle. Había 3 camas, una King size al centro y dos matrimoniales a los lados. Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver . . .

-**Hacen falta camas, verdad?**- _júrenme que si por favor!_

-**No creo, me dijo Madame Hooch que habían tenido bastantes problemas para conseguir estas. Pero no te preocupes Harry, esta bien, mira Demelza, Katie y yo en la King y las matrimoniales para Peakes y Coote, y Ron y tú. Queda perfecto!**-

A Harry no le encantaba la idea de compartir cama con nadie, pero la repartición que había hecho Ginny parecía la correcta. Por un momento él había pensado que Ron querría dormir con Ginny para no perderla de vista y lo dejaria durmiendo con Peakes o Coote. Harry prefería dormir con Ron . . . o bien con alguna de las chicas.

Finalmente los entrenamientos dieron inicio organizados por Madame Hooch que hizo que todos desquitaran el entrenamiento, sobre todo los capitanes. Pero dentro de todo el entrenamiento fue muy bueno. Fue de esos desgastes fisicos que te dejan con ganas de un largo baño y caer en una maravillosa cama mientras te sale vapor de los poros. EL ERROR . . . Ron pensó lo mismo.

Bueno, en realidad no era error, era justo. Se dieron una ducha en los vestidores y cuando Harry terminó de vestirse y llegaba a la tienda secandose el cabello, Ron ya estaba muy apeltrechado en la cama. Harry se dio cuenta de que, como en ciertas ocasiones solía ser su costumbre, Ron estaba fingiendo estar dormido, así que sin decir las buenas noches se acostó a su lado.

Desgraciadamente esas odiosas camas matrimoniales son muy pequeñas, por lo menos para dos chicos de 16 años, que además estan acostumbrados a dormir solos y . . . que además traen el celo a flor de piel. A querer o no estaban peligrosamente cerca, Harry sentía claramente como de los poros de Ron salía ese vaporcito sabroso que sale después de darte un baño con agua muy caliente y te acuestas a dormir, es humedad, es sopor . . . es . . . _es un no se qué, que qué sé yo_ . . .

Los demás iban acostandose también al mismo tiempo. Peakes y Coote se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre quien ponía el hechizo despertador y quien se bañaría primero en la mañana, las chicas platicaban entre los clásicos _jijiji's_ que le chocan a Harry. Se levantó y como la autoridad de esa tienda las mando a dormir con cara de que estaba enojado, entonces las chicas le hicieron caso.

La tienda se quedó en una casi completa oscuridad y casi completo silencio, apenas alterado por todo tipo de suspiros (_incluyendo intestinales por parte de Coote_). La piel de Ron se rozaba inevitablemente con la suya y eso le enchinaba la piel aunque no tuviera frío. No era que fuera algo especial con Ron es solo que . . . nunca había compartido cama con nadie, nunca había sentido una piel tan cerca de la suya, y ese calorcito . . . esas respiraciones que le daban en la oreja, y un cierto olor le estaban poniendo a trabajar la mente sin poder dormir.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasó solo de pronto se dio cuenta de que entre movimientos normales Ron y él cada vez estaban más cerca hasta el punto de estar casi, casi de a cucharita . . . Harry no aguantó y se metió la mano al pantalón del pijama, se acarició y se le escapó un suspiro que quiso contener y que disimuló fingiendo que se acomodaba y daba un ronquido. Sin darse cuenta eso lo había puesto más cerca de Ron y un hormigueo le recorrió las nalgas cuando sintió los inconfundibles movimientos de una paja disimulada justo detrás de él.

Entonces retomó la suya, _con ese estímulo . . . cómo aguantarse!_ Sus respiraciones se comenzaron a hacer entrecortadas y sudaban, el calor dentro de esa cama era inmenso y nomás se hacían los desentendidos porque ambos sabían que se estaban masturbando. Harry sabía que Ron es un chico bien criado, en una familia que le da gran importancia a la convivencia social armoniosa y a la tolerancia y a todas esas cosas, eso mismo era lo que los había convertido en traidores de la sangre (pero esa es otra historia). A lo que voy es a que a Harry le sorprendió el respeto y el refinamiento que mostró Ron teniendo semejante calentura y tomandose la cortesía de preguntar:

-**¿Quieres que te ayude Harry?**-

Cuando bien podía haberselo agarrado y a darle . . . Harry no se habría opuesto. Como no lo hizo, hubiera querido responderle con la misma elegancia pero tenía miedo de abrir la boca y soltar algun resuello, así que como era necesario comunicarse de alguna manera nomás pasó su mano para atrás correspondiendo anticipadamente a las gracias del pelirrojo que entendió claramente la respuesta.

Evidentemente ya no era necesaria la platica aquella . . . se brincaron el ¨_oye tú, fijate que yo_¨, ¨_pos a mi me dan ganas_¨, ¨_pos a mi también_¨, ¨_y que tan seguido le jalas el pescuezo a ganzo_¨, ¨_no pos cuando me agarra la necesida_!¨ etc. En ese momento ya era evidente que el furor uterino . . . _¿furor uterino? Oh no, perdón_, quiero decir calentura juvenil, los sueños húmedos y todas esas cosas no era exclusivas de ellos. Los dos traían una ganas locas darle rienda suelta a la lujuria. Y como son mejores amigos, quien mejor?

Se estuvieron dando una sobada de corneta durante un rato. Harry se sintió un poco celoso de Ron, muchas veces habían ido a los mingitorios juntos y eso pero, ya agarrandosela sí apantallaba. Aunque después se consoló pensando que es normal teniendo la estatura que tiene. Cómo podría ser que siendo tan alto tuviera chiflo en vez de corneta.

-**Harry**- sopló Ron muy bajo –**bájate el pantalón**- pidió tímidamente mientras Harry sentía como los largos dedos de Ron se apretaban entre las telas de sus calsones y pijamas.

-**_Huum_**- Harry apenas abrió la boca para responder

-**Bájalo!**- como Ron andaba con los sentidos enajenados no había escuchado

Harry ya no quería ni moverse ni abrir la boca porque el gusto de tener movimientos más libres se le había subido a la garganta y tenía miedo hasta de respirar, la mejor manera de responder era bajandose los pantalones como su amigo le había pedido. Inmediatamente vio como el pelirrojo le ayudaba bajando el pantalón con la mano que tenía libre para luego apoderarse con renovados bríos de Harry, que aunque le parecía un poco vergonzoso el asunto, se acomodó flexionando las piernas acomodándose en la famosa posición fecal, _jjm_, _jjm_, digo fetal, para darle un mejor acceso a su amigo.

Harry sintió como si sucediera en cámara lenta como iba encerrándolo en su mano con fuerza, _¡hijo de su madre . . . que bien se siente!_ Sus respiraciones eran ahogos dejando que Ron lo acariciara libremente. Ron por su parte, nunca creyó realmente que eso pudiera ser tan interesante, era muy curiosa la forma en que Harry reaccionaba, _¡Palpita más fuerte que el mío!_ Y como se sentía la tersura de su piel en su mano y como Harry no dejaba de recibir con jadeos cada uno de sus movimientos.

-**Ahora yo a ti**-

El guardián tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, tiempo en el que el capitan aprovechó y movió la mano de Ron desenredándola de donde la tenía y rápidamente se volteó pescando al pelirrojo todavía bocarriba. Harry no estaba como para pedir permiso o volver a sugerírselo así que no habiendo oposición le metió la mano al pantalón. Apenas en ese momento el otro chico reaccionó y abrió las piernas flexionándolas como dama en el ginecologo. El pelinegro encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba a pesar de estaba bastante alterado, pero tenía muy claro su objetivo.

-**Mojate la mano**- sugirió Ron preocupado viendo le hacía falta algo de lubricación

Harry volvió a sacar su mano y deteniéndose un segundo para meditar su idea, puso su mano en la boca a Ron quien la lamió con mucho interés por bien propio. Harry no sabía que eso también se sintiera rico . . . después de que el pelirrojo diera algunas lamidas, se acordó para que era y bajó la mano cuidando que la mano lubricada no se le fuera a secar en el camino. Buscó y sintió rápidamente la dura erección de Ron y la tomó con sobrado ímpetu.

Ahora era su turno de ver la otra cara de la moneda, su corneta también palpitaba intensamente, y su cadera reaccionaba solita moviéndose contra la mano de Harry cada vez que él la bombeaba . . . estaba al borde de la locura. El problema fue que la posición de las piernas de Ron era demasiado evidente para los demás ¿qué podía estar haciendo alguien con las piernas así? _Nada bueno . . . diria algun amargado_. Harry y Ron dirian que algo sumamente constructivo. La cosa es que después de una sabrosa pajeada, Ginny dio un suspiro y se removió en el centro de la otra cama, haciendo que Ron bajara las piernas de golpe sorprendiendo a Harry por el brusco movimiento.

Harry dio un quejido sordo y luego sacó la mano provocando que Ron metiera la suya violentamente al pantalón supliendo la de Harry y se pajeara hasta convulsionarse, o sea 2 o 3 jalones porque ya no le faltaba mucho. Harry considero que seguir su ejemplo era buena idea e hizo lo mismo. Al día siguiente extrañamente se sentían con mayor confianza y más amigos que nunca. En algun momento ambos pensaron que tal vez a la mañana siguiente estarian avergonzados o distanciados pero no, cuando se levantaron se les había pasado la vergüenza y estaban de muy buen humor peleandose después del desayuno para ver quien ganaba el escusado.

**N/A: OK, preparados para ver a Ron y Harry darse ayudas antes las peores calenturas de adolescentes . . . Todos los chicos que lean este fic, no sean gachos y orientenme!! Que yo aunque tengo la imaginación muy desarrollada . . . _(vaya que sí, lo sé) _no sé nada de este tipo de ayudas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almarosans y Lady DraG gracias mil!!, cuando vi que no llegaban reviews, estuve a punto de abdicar con esta historia, pero luego me dije: ¨Si dos personas esperan de ti . . . por ellas debes continuar!!¨ y aquí me tienen.**

**Sip, como bien lo dices Lady DraG mi especialidad es el morbo, que puedo decir . . . soy una morbosa que no tiene remedio. Mis historias siempre seran así, ese es mi sello. Claro que intentaré que siempre sean divertidas . . . ese también es mi sello.**

**ADVERTENCIA: A veces uso palabras vulgares o peladas, les aseguro que no lo acostumbro en mi vida personal, pero en los fics lo hago para hacerlo divertido y ameno. Estoy segura de que algunas de ellas los han hecho reir. Por favor no se ofendan.**

CAPITULO 2

Aquél domingo también era de concentración, de arduo entrenamiento, de cansancio y algo de estrés para Harry. Pero ahora estaba cerca de su mejor amigo . . . me refiero a una amistad más estrecha. Ahora su amistad parecía haberse amalgamado mejor y se divertían y comentaban acerca de todo entre carcajadas. Habían de aprovecharse ahora que no tenían tan de cerca el oído inspector de Hermione, que si los oyera . . . segurito y hasta le baja puntos a Gryffindor por faltas de respeto a los compañeros alumnos!!

Pero como no estaba . . . Harry y Ron pudieron relamerse las estupendas nalgas de la nueva chica que entro de buscadora de Hufflepuff. Una chica algo entrada en carnes para ser buscadora, pero para ponerse un bikini . . . pues, digamos que estaba como para llenar y rebozar. El par de depravados pubertos se divirtieron de lo lindo mientras observaban los juegos de los demás equipos. Pero cuando pasó Ravenclaw . . . _cuando pasó Ravenclaw_ . . . Harry suspiró . . .

-**Vamos amigo¿A poco todavía te gusta Cho?**-

-**Pppppueeeees . . .**- dijo Harry alargando la palabra, levantando los hombros y moviendo la cabeza completamente dudoso

-**Si todavía te gusta lánzate!!**-

-**No, yo creo que no me gusta, la verdad eso fue solo . . . solo . . . ¿_ganas_?**-

-**Se te antojaba la chava?**-

-**Pues si y no. O sea, en aquel momento sí, cuando nos besamos y cuando salimos sí como que quería seguir, no? Pero luego . . . me hizo muy, nosé, muy empalagosa, y muy . . . modosita. No, ya no fue lo mismo**-

-**No te daba entrada?**-

-**_Nooooo_, que me iba a andar dando entrada!!!!! Te digo que era del ¨Club de las Rodillas Apretadas¨. El beso que nos dimos, estuvo muy sin chiste**-

-**Pos no dijiste que había sido un beso muy húmedo** . . .-

-**Pero no me refería a babas, sino a que ella estaba llorando, ya te había dicho! Y luego ese detalle . . . me choca la gente chillona!**-

-**Sip, tienes razón . . . pero nunca se te antojó verla desnuda o algo? Una paja pensando en ella . . .**- Harry se ruborizó y se sonrió –**A pillín!!!**- Dijo Ron pegandole en el hombro -**Oye, quieres verla pelada??**-

-**¿Cómo?**- preguntó Harry extrañado

-**Podemos ver a Cho y a la Huffle bañandose en las regaderas, yo sé como!! No preguntes cómo pero, yo me sé un lugar donde espiar**-

Harry sonrió con la manzana de la tentación y la lujuria en cada ojo, la idea sonaba buena. Durante su entrenamiento, que para su mala suerte fue el último, Harry estuvo sin concentración alguna nomás de pensar que iba a verle sus pellejitos a Cho . . . y sus carnes a la otra. Ambos volteaban hacia las gradas pendientes de que no se les fueran a ir las chicas a bañarse antes de tiempo. Pero no hubo problema, la profesora Hooch les había advertido que tenían que quedarse a ver los entrenamientos de los otros equipos.

Finalmente después de que Harry agarró la snitch, _de pura chiripa por cierto_, se dio el toque final y todo mundo a sus tiendas para recoger todas sus cosas y ahora sí pasar la noche en sus habitaciones del castillo. Pero antes . . . un buen baño.

Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver de inmediato, no pensaban en otra cosa. Ron lo jaló para adelantarse a una regadera en el rincón . . . la que siempre suele usar el pelirrojo. Ahora sabemos por qué. Esa regadera se conecta con las regaderas de chicas y tiene un hoyo con muy buena vista hacía todas las regaderas ya que las regaderas de los chicos quedan en alto. Ellos podían mirar hacía abajo casi todas las regaderas ya que ninguna tiene techo, además de que como allá en Inglaterra las chicas son muy desinhibidas como las gringas, pues andan peladas por todos lados.

Ambos chicos dejaron sus cosas en el piso húmedo de la cabina y una vez más con la cortesía Weasley por delante, Ron le cedió el hoyo a Harry . . . _jjm, jjm_, me refiero al de la pared. Harry se asomó y vio a las chicas de todos los equipos ir entrando y comenzar a acomodar sus cosas, tomar una cabina, pasear, platicar y . . . desvestirse. La vista era inmejorable ocho chicas desvistiendose al mismo tiempo, al pobre le hacían falta ojos para ver todo lo que quería ver. Entre ellas estaba Ginny, Harry se tensó un poco al ver como se empezaba a quitar la túnica mientras Ron estaba a su lado ansioso por ver o porque Harry le dijera algo.

-**Que?? Ya?**-

-**No, apenas están platicando**-

-**Aahh siempre hacen eso!!**-

Harry se volteó sorprendido –**Siempre las ves???**-

-**Desde que descubrí este hoyo, sí**-

Harry habría preferido no obviar este dato pero estaba sorprendido –**También a Ginny??**-

-**Oh, oh bueno, a ella trato de no verla. Aunque la verdad la he visto desde siempre, nada nuevo. Ella no me calienta**-

El dato de que Harry sí la estaba viendo, pareció pasarle desapercibido a su hiperceloso hermano, que obviamente después de 30 segundos lo recordó.

-**Oye, tú . . .!!!**-

-**No te preocupes!! Ella se ha ido a bañar a la regadera del fondo**-

-**Ah sí! Ella se suele bañar ahí, no se ve nada. Con lo lista que es, debe haber localizado este hoyo**- Harry lo lamentó mentalmente

Harry volvió a voltear y justo un cuerpo se le puso en la mira . . . Cho. Estaba solo en ropa interior, el pobre ya empezaba a jadear. La chica se quitó el brassiere y luego dandole una amplia vista de su oriental trasero se agachó para quitarse los calsones. Harry soltó una especie de pujido y sin pudores se metió la mano al pantalón.

-**Quién es, quién es???**- Preguntaba Ron desesperado viendo que seguramente Harry ya veía algo interesante

-**Cho**- Respondió Harry en una voz apenas audible y soplada

Ron cabeceó y se recargó en la pared –**Toda tuya mi hermano**-

Harry no esperaba su permiso, pero le agradeció no retirarlo de la visión. Cho había escogido ponerse justo en la primer regadera. Su cuerpo era el clasico de las orientales, muy fino, delgada, piernas delgadas, minitetas, abdomen plano y nalgas . . . también. Pero con la pucha muy bien rasurada, cosa que le sorprendió a Harry. Cho se paseaba un pequeño jabón aromático por el cuerpo mientras Harry decidía bajarse los pantalones para poder masturbarse con mayor libertad. Demelza apuraba a Cho, pues la que seguía de usar la regadera era ella. La oriental se jabonó rápidamente se enjuagó, y cuando se detuvo a final para tallarse bien las verijas (_muy limpia ella_) Harry definitivamente se corrió con un gemido que Ron inmediatamente contuvo tapandole la boca.

-**Luego te enseño unas tecnicas silenciadoras, amigo!**- Harry parpadeó jadeando a manera de ¨_OK_¨ -**puedo?**- preguntó el cortés pelirrojo apuntando el hoyo. Harry asintió

Llegó el turno de Ron, que vio entrar a Demelza a la regadera. Ron ya las tenía vistas a todas, pero como es de suponerse tenía sus preferencias. Ese día quería ver a la nueva buscadora de Hufflepuff, que estaba terminando de bañarse en la tercer regadera donde solo se le veía de la cintura para arriba . . . Suficiente para Ron. La chica tenía una amplia defensa delantera, Ron desganadamente se metió la mano al pantalón y se comenzó a hacer una paja sin mucha emoción cosa que extraño bastante a Harry.

El pelirrojo llevó su mirada a todas las chicas buscando estímulo, pero no estaba muy inspirado ese día. Se bajó los pantalones como lo había hecho Harry y siguió, pero no lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Entonces recordó. Se acercó un poco y cerró los ojos.

-**Ayudame Harry**- el pelinegro se sacó de onda, pero . . . ni modo de negarse!

-**Ok, Voltéate**-

El pelirrojo obedeció tratando de no perder la vista, _su vista_. Entonces Harry pudo ver por primera vez a plena luz de día y claramente una erección que no era la suya. Admirable visión, Ron lo tenía tan largo como lo había sentido la noche anterior y con algunos pelos anaranjados desparramados en el área púbica, se lamió la mano de nuevo y empezó a moverla suavemente mientras veía como se estremecía con el contacto, la simple imagen le seco la garganta. Siguió moviendola mientras su amigo comenzaba a hacer unos sonidos muy raros para luego mover la cadera contra su mano. Harry agarró confianza y empezó a moverla más rápido lo que hizo que Ron se corriera liberando aire en un grito mudo con la boca muy abierta.

-**No ma . . . esto . . . de veras me preocupa!!**-

-**Qué?**- preguntó Harry mientras se asomaba de nuevo al hoyo que acaba de quedar sin espía.

-**No me gusta que me guste tanto otro chico me pajee!**-

-**No te preocupes¿Qué pasó con la Huffle?**- Preguntó Harry mientras observaba como se iban Cho y su amiga, Katie y Demelza, y las Huffle.

-**No me gustó, a lo mejor si la veo completa . . .**-

-**¿Qué le viste?**-

-**Pura chichi, pero tenía los pezones como centenarios conmemorativos, y no me gusta**-

Esto provocó una sincera carcajada de Harry –**jajaja como te gustan pues??**-

-**A mi gustan las chicas pechugonas, no sabes cómo me prende! Pero con los pezones chiquitos, y los pechos redonditos, abultaditos. No puedo creer que haya chicas aquí en el colegio que tienen las chichis como si ya se las hubiera jalado medio Hogwarts**- Decía Ron desilusionado mientras Harry volvía a soltar la carcajada.

Pero algo había llamado su atención. Realmente Ron había visto muchas veces a Ginny?? O mejor dicho, realmente lo evitaba? Los pechos que había descrito eran prácticamente los que Harry estaba viendo sobre las costillas de la pelirroja. Senos de buen tamaño, abultados, redondos y con un pezón sonrosado y pequeño. A Harry se le hizo agua la canoa . . . _jjm, jjm_ digo la boca.

-**Pues a cuántas has visto??**- dijo finalmente Harry pensando en que su respuesta parecía indicar que no solo había visto a las jugadoras

-**A varias**- respondió Ron que ya se había desnudado y abría la llave

-**HEY Esperate!**-

Harry se salió y para su fortuna ya se habían ido todos los chicos, cosa fue una suerte pues, si alguien lo hubiera visto salir de la misma regadera de Ron . . . y además después de los sonidos extraños que seguramente se habrian escuchado, era genial que ellos no se tardan tanto como las chicas. Después del regaderazo mientras se vestían Harry recuperó la plática con curiosidad.

-**Oye, cómo es eso de que has visto a muchas??**-

-**Ya ves, mañas que se da uno**-

-**Y yo que pensaba que eras bien inocente**-

-**SOY inocente, no me he acostado con nadie**-

-**Jeje, y entonces de las chichis que has visto cuáles si te han gustado?**-

-**_Aaaaahhh_**- Ron volteó su mirada en un recuerdo mientras suspiraba –**Padma Patil**-

-**¿Padma Patil?**-

-**Sip, perfectos. Justo como a mi me gustan . . . _¡lo que yo haría con ellos!_**-

-**Son iguales a los de Parvati?**-

-**No**-

-**¿NO?**-

-**Digo no sé, solo se los vi a Padma, pero no creo que los tengan iguales**-

-**Y cómo sabes a quien se los viste?? Tal vez la que miraste era Parvati**-

-**Te digo que no! Era Padma**-

-**¿Cómo sabes?**-

-**Porque la vi en el baño de prefectos**-

-**Pero Padma le pudo haber dado la contraseña a Parvatí**-

-**Harry . . .**-volteó Ron exasperado –**Con una chingada, si te digo que era Padma, es porque era Padma!**-

-_**Oh** **Perdón**_**! . . . pero ya me clavaste la duda. ¿Las tendrán iguales?**-

-**No** **sé Harry. Tu bailaste con ella en el Baile de Navidad . . . ¿se sentía chichona?**-

-**No me fijé . . . pero ya veremos, no?**- Ron asintió y se encaminaron con todas sus cosas hacia el castillo, pero de camino una duda asaltó a Harry

-**Oye Ron, tambien . . . también has visto a Hermione??**-

-**Sip**-

-**¿Y?**- Preguntó Harry muy curioso viendo como Ron cabeceaba dudoso

-**Pues mira, a mi gustaba antes, te acuerdas?**- Harry asintió –**Ya no. Haz de cuenta Cho, pero con la cara de Hermione. Muy flaca, para mis gustos. Tiene las nalgas escurridas y aguadas; _pobre,_ pasa mucho tiempo sentada en la biblioteca. Yo la quiero . . . pero no me calienta**-

-**Claro**- dijo Harry coincidiendo –**tiene las nalgas escurridas . . .**-

N/A: No saben lo que me cuesta escribir esto pensando en las calenturas de dos pubertos hombres . . . esto es difícil. **Insisto**, si algun chico quiere orientarme, si voy bien o me regreso. Lo agradeceré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Moro-Lupin, tu consejo lo voy a utilizar con Harry porque con Ron ya no puedo.**

**AlmarosaNS.- gracias por seguirme tambien en este fic, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que te gustan mis fics. Un besote y mil gracias deveritas. PostData.- Ojala tus vecinos me puedan dar ideas . . . jajaja**

**Anatripotter.- Me rei mucho con tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara, tienes razon y creeme que lo tengo en cuenta, pero les aclaro a ti y a Lady DraG que Harry y Ron no tienen tendencias homosexuales. Ya había pensado en aclararlo. **

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Aquella noche llegaron con un hambre que pocas veces habían sentido en su vida (_algo que rayaba en lo sobrenatural_), después de tanto desgaste físico y mental lo que más necesitaban era alimentarse correctamente. Hermione los alcanzó en el Gran Comedor y se sentó en medio de ellos y no dejó de hablar ni un minuto dejando claro que los había extrañado bastante durante el fin de semana.

Harry notó que Ron estaba especialmente serio, ni siquiera había empezado a discutir con Hermione como siempre a pesar de que Hermione había dado innumerables situaciones que hubieran sido motivo. Pero Ron solo se volteaba. Por momentos su mirada se quedaba fija en el plato mientras masticaba. Finalmente Hermione terminó de enlistarles los deberes que no habían hecho y el horario de mañana y se marchó diciéndoles que los esperaba en la Sala Común. Cuando se fue, Harry la miró irse de espaldas confirmando que tenía las nalgas más escurridas que había visto.

Finalmente se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente pues estaban muy cansados. A la mañana siguiente el comportamiento pensativo de Ron continuaba. Harry ya tenía sospechas de la causa pero quería darle un poco de espacio . . . si él le pedía ayuda estaría ahí para él. Se fueron a clases y Hermione se encargó de servirles de abogado ante los profesores cuando exigieron sus deberes. Ya varios de los miembros de los equipos de todas las casas habían hablado así que recibieron una prorroga por parte de todos los maestros . . . menos Snape, por supuesto.

Antes de la hora de la comida tenían una hora libre y viendo que el humor apagado de Ron no se componía Harry tomó cartas en el asunto.

-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ron? Desde ayer estas muy pensativo**- El pelirrojo simplemente suspiró preocupado y movió la cabeza -**Tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste ayer, verdad? . . . dime**-

-**Harry, no tengo nada contra le gente homosexual, pero yo . . . no**- Harry lo apartó un poco de los demás

-**Ron no seas tonto, claro que no eres homosexual solo porque te haya gustado . . . _aquello_**-

-**¿Tu crees?**-

-**Claro!! Además gustándote como te gustan ¨_ciertas partes_¨ de Padma Patil**- dicho en secreto –¡**cómo vas a ser joto!**-

-**Si verdad . . .**- La cara de Ron empezó a recobrar un poco de su expresión natural

-**Además . . . a mi también me pareció . . . _agradable_**- dijo Harry mientras se ruborizaba –**y no estoy preocupandome tanto por eso**-

-**Si, bien . . . pero . . .**-

-**Mira, ya sé! Como dijera Hermione, vamos a la biblioteca a ver que podemos sacar de ahí**-

-**¿A la biblioteca?**- (O.o)

A Ron nunca le ha encantado la idea de pasar sus horas libres en la biblioteca pero le interesaba saber que podria decir en un libro acerca de eso. Aunque su rubor se mantuvo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la biblioteca, solo de pensar que alguien pudiera darse cuenta del tipo de libros que estaban consultando y el tema en específico que estaban investigando.

-**Harry, nos va a ver alguien!**-

-**Sshh, no nos vamos a ir a las mesas. Lo leemos aquí, nadie nos va a ver**-

-**Y si ven que estamos en este pasillo?**-

-**Ron, para esto son estos libros! Ni siquiera son de la sección prohibida, o sea, que podemos verlos!**-

Harry empezó a buscar mientras Ron miraba hacia los alrededores tímidamente ojeando sin ver el libro que tenía en la mano.

-**Ya está! Ven Ron, lee esto . . .**-

"Dentro de la etapa de la adolescencia es muy normal la frecuente estimulación genital o masturbación, sobre todo en los del sexo masculino, consistente en la frotación y bombeo del pene de arriba abajo. Esta práctica es absolutamente normal e incluso educativa ya que les perite conocer su cuerpo y sus reacciones, sobretodo si reciben la ayuda de alguna otra persona que ayude en su autoconocimiento_."_

-**¿Despejada tu duda?**-

-**Sip**- dijo Ron sonriendo

-**Es normal, ayuda al autoconocimiento. . . alguna duda?**-

-**Ya te dije que no . . .**-

-**Bien, entonces vamonos porque acabo de ver pasar a Hermione**-

-**¡!Corre!!**-

Por la tarde con un renovado y mucho mejor humor, Ron se dedicó a bromear y a decir tonterías, lo que era un claro indicativo de que todo andaba bien con él. De hecho estaba de tan buen carácter que su elevado concepto de amistad y generosidad lo llevaron a armar un plan de ayuda para Hermione. Harry se sorprendió pues no tenía idea de que estuviera pensando algo así pero lo apoyó de inmediato cuando se lo planteó a Ginny en el momento apropiado.

-**Oye Ginny queremos pedirte ayuda**-

-**No tengo dinero**-

-**Ya lo sé! Es sobre Hermione**-

-**¿Qué pasa con ella?**-

-**Lo que pasa es que . . . queremos acercarla a los deportes**-

-**¿A los deportes??**- preguntó Ginny extrañada

-**_Si . . . es que . . ._ creemos que tiene problemas de circulación, tu sabes, siempre las manos frías y eso . . . ¡le va a hacer bien!**-

-**Y nosotros no queremos decirle porque no sabemos como lo vaya a interpretar, será mejor si lo haces tú**- completó Harry

-**Si, es buena idea, pero . . . a ella no le gusta el quidditch y no se qué podría gustarle . . . y yo de deportes muggles . . .**-

-**Es fácil. Tu siempre te has levantado temprano hermanita y Hermione también. Solo dile que te acompañe a correr un poco antes de las clases porque no tienes quien te acompañe**-

-**Ay Ron! Que me levante temprano no quiere decir que quiera ir a correr!**-

-**jjm, jjm! No te he dicho Ginny pero como el H. Capitán de Gryffindor acabo de dar instrucciones para que todos los miembros del equipo corran todas la mañanas, verdad Ron?**- Dijo Harry en un tono políticamente formal codeado a su amigo, Ron asintió con la cabeza y Ginny sonrió maliciosamente

-**Genial!! Entonces iremos los cuatro!**-

Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver a punto de llorar, _Demonios!_ Por un momento se olvidaron de que a Ginny no se le escapa nada . . . para ellos si que sería un sacrificio, pero eso obligaría mucho más a Hermione a acompañarlos. Los chicos hicieron su buena obra del año. Esa misma noche se lo notificaron a Hermione . . . y a los demás miembros del equipo pues, _si tenía que parecer real . . ._ Además, no era mala idea para el equipo, mejoraría la condición física de todos.

Nadie sabía la verdad que se escondía detrás de aquella conspiración: ¨_Endurecerle las nalgas aguadas a Hermione_¨ . . . todo un reto.

A las 6 en punto estaban Ginny y Hermione jalándole las cobijas al par de flojonazos del Guardían y el mismísimo Capitán del Equipo. A las 6.10 estaban pasando ya por la Sala Común cuando una voz los detuvo.

-**¡Esperen!**- Todos voltearon –**Ayer escuché que los del equipo estarían corriendo antes de las clases ¿podría unirme? Me gustaría correr a mí también**-

-**Claro vamos**- respondieron animadamente las chicas

Parvati había bajado lista con un coqueto pans, una cola de caballo trenzada y un aspecto impecable que no se parecía para nada al de los otros cuatro. Hermione y Ginny llevaban un pans que parecían más bien su pijama y los chicos realmente iban en pijama. A lo lejos vieron pasar a Demelza, Katie, Peakes y Coote que se encaminaban trotando hacía el campo, así que Harry sugirió ir al patio trasero.

Fue difícil encontrar un ritmo que los acoplara a todos, inevitablemente se formaron los grupos. Ginny y Parvati encontraron un buen paso mientras platicaban por momentos. Harry y Ron sostenían su trote un poco detrás de ellas y Hermione . . . _Hermione venía muy, muy atrás_. Tan atrás que a veces más bien venía enfrente (Corrian dando vueltas, me olvide explicarlo). Harry y Ron viniendo detrás de ellas podían darse el lujo de _zorrear_ a sus cómodas y amplias ganas. A Parvati no lo brincaba nada, ni a Ginny. Pero a Hermione, a pesar de tener menos materia prima, le temblaban bastante sus pellejitos. Pasadas las 7 estaban regresando, Hermione de plano a las 7 menos ¼ ya se había sentado en la tierra húmeda del patio. Pero no había que exigirle demasiado en su primer día.

Harry aún tenía fijo en la cabeza el brete de saber si Padma y Parvati tenían la misma cantidad de busto, así que como capitán buena onda sugirió que fueran todos a bañarse al baño de Prefectos, después de todo en el grupo había dos prefectos y solo habría 2 invitadas, Ginny y Parvati.

Las regaderas de Prefectos y prefectas están divididas apenas por un hermoso y amplio vitral con motivos acuáticos, pero Ron que se las sabe de todas, todas; sabe como verlas sin que estorbe el vitral, ya que donde termina la división está un pequeño almacén en donde guardan cosas para uso del baño y ahí… también hay un hoyo.

-**¿Aquí también hay un hoyo??**- preguntó Harry extrañado

-**De hecho, este lo hice yo**-

-**¿Y el otro?**-

-**No, ese ya estaba pero me dio la idea . . . no es el único lugar en donde he hecho hoyos**-

-**Ey, me dijiste que eras virgen!!**-

Ron volteó a verlo extrañado para luego soltar la carcajada junto con Harry, carcajada muda por cierto.

Un minuto después las chicas mientras platicaban acerca de su ejercicio matutino, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. El plan no era ver ni a Hermione ni a Ginny, pero estando las tres juntas difícilmente podrían evitarlo. Harry escuchó a Ron susurrar algo con su varita para que a un lado de él comenzara abrirse otro hoyo, las prendas cayeron y los cuerpos sudorosos, y en caso de Hermione lleno de manchas rojizas estuvieran desprovistos de ropa. Ginny y Parvati seguían platicando pero la que quedaba frente a ellos era Ginny, en topless y con una minúscula tanga roja. Ron bufó molesto y se alejó del hoyo.

-**¡Odio que use tangas! . . . y tiene la desvergüenza de colgarlas en la regadera como si tal cosa . . .**-

Harry no supo si debía continuar viendo por el hoyo o fingir que no le interesaba ver el cuerpo sudoroso de Ginny. Ron no pareció preocuparse de que Harry siguiera viendo, así que regresó su mirada. Parvati ahora no traía ni los calzones, Harry lamentó no haber visto el momento justo en que se los quitara, probablemente le hubiera dado un espectáculo como el de Cho. De cualquier manera su piel era de un uniforme color canela y definitivamente no tenía nada aguado, su cuerpo se veía firme y tenía unas piernas torneadas y un poco gruesas. _Odiosas medias_. Finalmente Ginny se sacó la minitanga dejando al descubierto que verdaderamente es pelirroja . . . y se metió a bañar mientras Hermione seguía jadeando sentada en una banca.

Harry volvió a sentirse como en cámara lenta cuando Parvati completamente desnuda se daba la vuelta hacia Hermione quedando de frente a ellos, su erección fue prácticamente instantánea, su pene se había levantado como impulsado por un resorte interno hasta dar con la pared. Parecía una verdadera Diosa Hindú sacada de un libro (_tal vez de Kamasutra_). Tenía unas curvas delineadas, cadera marcada, unos pechos muy erguidos, _mirando siempre hacia el norte_, un ombligo chiquito y en la región púbica una morusa de pelo muy negro. Su cuerpo era perfecto, el más perfecto que Harry había visto.

-**Nop, no tienen lo mismo, Parvati tiene mucho menos**-

Harry no le contestó, a quién le importaban ahora las cantidades o si en comparación con su hermana . . . no, no le importaba nada. Se acaricio suavemente, no sabía si quería pajearse o simplemente disfrutar de su visión, no sentía el ardor frenético que había sentido con Cho, esta vez era diferente. Era otro tipo de delite . . . ellas hablaban palabras de Harry no escuchó, un momento después ambas se metían a las regaderas. Se separó aún con su mano en el pantalón pero moviéndola solo por inercia. Ron lo miraba sorprendido.

-**¿Qué pasó?**-

-**¿La viste?**-

-**Sip, esta guapa . . .**-

-**¿GUAPA? Es perfecta . . .!**-

-**Harry, quita esa cara de imbécil o me voy a preocupar**-

-**Me encantó, me encantó de verdad**-

-**Y todavía esta mejor Padma**-

-**No lo creo . . . o sea, no para mi gusto**-

-**Me alegro . . . te la vas a jalar o nos vamos a bañar**-

-**No se, se me paró pero . . . no tengo tantas ganas**-

-**Así me pasó ayer, quieres que te ayude a tu autoconocimiento? _Orale suena rimbombante_!**-

-**_Huuumm.no_**-

-**Bueno, me voy a bañar**-

Ron se salió del almacén y Harry se quedó todavía pasmado con el cuerpo de Parvati fotografiado en la cabeza. Se metió a bañar y dejó que su erección se desperdiciara hasta perderse bajo el flujo de agua de la regadera. De pronto empezó su mente a recordar, que él siempre ha sido buen amigo de Parvati y que ella muchas veces le ha coqueteado sin que el se diera por aludido, siempre se ha portado amable, se unió al ED en contra de la opinión de su familia, había ido con él al Baile de Navidad y a pesar de cómo se portó todavía le dirige la palabra . . . _¡wow, ojala la medias dejen de formar parte del uniforme!_

Y si ella alguna vez estuvo interesada en él?, y si ella se molestó en el baile porque esperaba que él fuera más galante porque . . . porque sentía algo por él, _y si . . . y si . . ._ Sus pensamientos continuaron haciendo que se vistiera como _inferi_, y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta ya iban uniformados hacía sus habitaciones a recoger su mochila para ir a clases.

El día transcurrió con Harry tratando de sentarse cerca de Parvati o buscando la manera de platicar con ella bajo cualquier pretexto, lo que hizo que la chica se olvidara completamente de Lavender y le dedicara toda su atención a Harry. El Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor había encontrado la motivación que le hacía falta para continuar con las carreras matutinas, siempre que Parvati estuviera ahí.

Por la noche, ya quería que amaneciera para volverla a ver, la imagen de ella desnuda regreso a su mente y la fiebre que no había tenido en la mañana llegó con toda su fuerza. Se levantó rápidamente al baño con los pantalones en las rodillas y empezó a masturbarse aceleradamente, con la prisa había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Ron lo escuchó y se levantó.

-**Cierra la puerta, güey!!**-

-**ppmm . . . mmmhhh . . . echame una mano . . .**-

Ron se tardó un poco en reaccionar pero se acercó dispuesto. En realidad Harry lo pidió por impaciencia, por nerviosismo, porque quería correrse ya. El pelirrojo solo estrechó con fuerza _"al amigo"_ de su amigo para empezar con el bombeo cuando el chico se contrajo con un gemido que le salió desde las entrañas.

-**Harry!!**- le dijo Ron en secreto –**te deben haber oído hasta mi casa!**-

-**Oh . . . ooh**- jadeos

-**No Harry, cuando sientas que te vienes, trata de respirar profundo y luego abre mucho la boca para que sueltes el aire como si soplaras . . . así no suena**- (N/A: _técnica inventada, no sé si funciona_)

-**Gracias . . . ohhh**-

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó antes de que llegaran las chicas y se puso un verdadero pans, no iría de nuevo en pijama . . . y fue una suerte, pues a las 6 en punto estaban no solo Ginny y Hermione, sino también Parvati molestando a Ron en su cama para que se levantara.

-**Anda Ron, levántate por favor! Oigan chicos, perdón pero . . . le comenté a mi hermana Padma que estamos yendo a correr y también quiso venir . . . ¿no les molesta? Nos espera abajo**-

Ron se sentó de un brinco y miró hacia Harry.

-**Parvati . . . solo que no debe revelar nada a nadie de Ravenclaw de nuestras estrategias y esas cosas eh!**-

-**Claro, claro. Díselo ahorita que bajemos. Pero vamos ya porque nos espera desde las 6**-

Ron hubiera querido darse por lo menos una peinada, pero con la urgencia que le dio no dejar esperando a Padma, se volvió a ir en pijama. ¡Qué maravillosa forma de iniciar el día!

N/A: FRASE DE LA SEMANA.- ¨Mente sana en cuerpo sano¨. _¿Se quitaran los pensamientos calenturientos con el deporte?_ Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ron iba más entusiasmado de lo que nunca hubiera creído a hacer deporte a esas horas de la madrugada . . . Alguna vez su madre les había dicho a Ron y a sus hermanos que cuando uno hace favores o ayudas de manera sincera y desinteresada, Dios siempre encuentra la manera de recompensarlo, Ron nunca lo había experimentado pero ahora lo creía al 100, tal vez su recompensa por ayudar a Hermione a mejorar su físico, era disfrutar de la cercanía de Padma . . . la chica de sus sueños . . . _eróticos_.

Al llegar al campo Harry le pidió a Ginny que se quedara al ritmo de Hermione para que no fuera sola y se desanimara, pues seguramente las hermanitas agarrarían el mismo paso. Ginny aceptó y se dedicó a echarle porras a la pobre de Hermione que de nuevo antes de las 7 estaba ahogada en jadeos y con las piernas temblorosas pero, esta vez fue animada por todos a dar una vuelta más que el día anterior.

Cuando iban de nuevo al castillo Harry volvió a sugerir el baño de Prefectos, pues Padma también es Prefecta y siendo dos hermanas de Prefectos las invitadas no habría ningún problema si eran descubiertos, convirtiéndose en su nueva rutina después de correr. Rutina que le venía muy bien a los chicos.

Cuando llegaron ellos supieron actuar y fingir que iban desganadamente a su lado de las regaderas para luego correr a meterse al almacén a espiar a las chicas, cada uno tan deseoso como el otro de mirar de nuevo a sus respectivas visiones de belleza hechas mujer (_Uy!! me eventé_). Las chicas al llegar rodearon a Hermione y le dieron ánimos y consejos pues la pobre ante ellos no había querido decirlo, pero estaba pensando seriamente en aventar la toalla. Entre todas lograron animarla a no dejarlo y hasta compartieron unos tips de belleza mientras los chicos esperaban a que se quitaran algo de ropa. Desanimados a causa de que los tips no parecían terminar, se fueron a bañar.

Después de su regaderazo, Harry y Ron volvieron al almacén sorprendidos de que el cuchicheo siguiera . . . pero ya estaban bañadas, y seguían con los consejos de belleza mientras se vestían. Aún estaban desnudas cuando ellos llegaron para verlas humectar su piel con crema . . . la mandíbula les cayó a ambos hasta el suelo. Ahora estaban las dos gemelas juntas y frente a sus ojos . . . No, no era cierto que fueran idénticas. Harry reconoció que Padma es una chica verdaderamente guapa, y que sus pechos son bellos, de hecho se le ocurrió que eran de esos que pueden ser perfectos para ilustraciones en los consultorios médicos, o si los diccionarios en vez de palabras tuvieran imágenes, seguramente en la definición de "senos", estaría una foto de Padma . . . en topless por supuesto.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron vestidas y se preparaban para salir, los chicos se mantuvieron pensativos dentro del almacén, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza.

-**Que curioso que sean tan diferentes, verdad?**-

-**sip . . . definitivamente no son iguales**-

-**Parvati me tiene impresionado . . .**-

-**Sabes qué?, Me voy a aventar con Padma . . . ¡He decidido que le voy a hacer la corte!**-

-**Felicidades Ron, Suerte!**- dijo Harry dándole una fuerte palmada a Ron en el hombro

-**Y tu qué?**-

-**Que de qué?**-

-**No le vas a hacer la lucha con Parvati, no te hagas, te encantó**-

-**No sé, después de cómo me fue con Cho . . .**-

-**Tu no recuerdes y empieza de nuevo . . . ni modo que te vayas a quedar célibe!!**-

En el transcurso del día Harry estuvo pensando seriamente si quería intentar hacer méritos con Parvati; bueno, querer definitivamente sí; pero . . . eso del romance es una cosa verdaderamente complicada, y para como andaban sus hormonas en eso días . . . podría ser casi peligroso.

Esa tarde Ron tenía junta de prefectos sobre la repartición de responsabilidades y áreas de rondas en donde tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de ver a Padma. Ron tenía ese detalle en su favor, podía ver a Padma en sus juntas de prefectos además de en las mañanas y buscar platica con ella utilizando esos pretextos, si Ron fuera un poco más diestro en esos aspectos . . . sería muy bueno. Durante la junta se repartieron las áreas de rondas por parejas, Padma levantó la mano para escoger una zona que era cercana a su casa, pero Anthony por alguna extraña causa no parecía interesado en esa área así que Ron no tardó en ofrecerse para ser su pareja de Ronda, ella le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa delicadamente coqueta.

Una vez terminada la junta, cuando todos comenzaban a dispersarse ambos chicos se buscaron pues su hora de ronda iniciaba al terminar esa junta. Se fueron juntos por los pasillos dedicándose sonrisas y miradas. Ron iba decidido a conquistarla aunque no tenía idea de cómo, o tal vez un poco . . . pero del pensamiento a la acción . . . puede haber desilusión . . . (_Ey, inventé un refran!!_)

-**Padma**- dijo Ron en tono serio después de un rato mientras se detenían en un rincón del pasillo

-**si?**-

-**Creo que te debo una disculpa**-

-**¿Una disculpa?**-

-**Si . . . En el Baile de Navidad . . . fui un imbécil, un patán, un . . .**-

-**Oh Ron! Vamos, eso fue hace mucho**-

-**Pero nunca me disculpe contigo . . . no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber reconocido lo hermosa que eres . . .**-

La chica inmediatamente se ruborizó y Ron sintió como si se esponjara por dentro, reavivándose dentro de él una emoción, una adrenalina y una nube de pensamientos que empezaron a afectarle las neuronas . . .

-**¿Yo hermosa? Oh Ron . . .**-

-**Hermosa . . . nunca he visto una chica mas linda que tú, tienes la sonrisa más linda, tu cabello, tu mirada . . .**- de pronto la mirada de Ron comenzó a perderse en ella yendo hacia todos los lugares, especialmente a los de su preferencia –**el color de tu piel, tu mirada, el color de tus _pezones_ . . .**-

-**¿QUÉ?**-

-**Que de qué**-

-**¿Que dijiste?**-

-**Que me encanta en color de tus ojos**-

Padma se le quedó viendo tratando de convencerse de que era "ojos" la palabra que él había dicho, a pesar de haber escuchado claramente otra cosa . . . Ron se veía muy seguro de haber dicho "ojos", tal vez porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Después de unos segundos, ella se sonrió tratando de no hacerlo muy sonoramente.

-**Gracias . . . nunca me habían dicho algo así**- terminó la chica ruborizándose y bajando la mirada. Definitivamente nadie le había hecho ningún halago acerca de sus pezones . . .

Pero a pesar de los errores cometidos por Ron se podría decir que iba por buen camino, sobre todo considerando que Padma podía haberle aclarado lo que había dicho con una buena bofetada . . . De hecho, lo mejor del caso es que Ron es tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Harry por su parte tenía esa parte un poco más complicada . . .

El pobre de Harry no tenía más oportunidad de hacer su lucha más que en sus carreras matutinas y las que buscara durante el día entre las clases, el problema era que Hermione no se les separaba nunca!! Y las veces que el había logrado alguna platica con ella, Hermione no dejaba de participar en la platica _como si fuera cosa de tres_ . . . .

Por la noche Ron llegó pavoneadose como Pavo Real a la habitación a presumirle a Harry sus avances y su maravillosa ventaja al hacer las rondas con ella, le presumió que, lleno de gallardía, se disculpó con ella por lo del Baile de Navidad, que ella le había dedicado algunas sonrisas y hasta un rubor después de sus piropos . . . claro que ni él mismo sabía la causa del rubor de Padma . . . Antes de acostarse Ron le dio ánimos a Harry para que perdiera la pena y empezara mañana mismo a echarle "_flores_" a Parvati.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las chicas llegaron a buscarlos ya no estaban, bajaron a la sala común y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver que ya las estaban esperando listos y casi peinados. Harry se olvidó de las demás y su mirada y su mejor sonrisa fueron directamente hacia Parvati quien se sonrió hacia él tímidamente. Cuando llegaron a donde Padma los esperaba Ron se adelantó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el patio frente a Hermione y Ginny, quienes notaron fácilmente los cambios de ese par de pillos. Unos delante de ellas platicando, los otros detrás entre miraditas caminando cada vez mas despacio . . . Ginny y Hermione se miraron intrigadas.

-**Que bueno que decidiste hacer estos ejercicios por las mañanas Harry, a mi siempre me había gustado hacerlo pero como aquí nadie lo hacia . . .**-

-**Que bueno que te uniste a nosotros**-

-**Oh si, al principio pensé que podrías molestarte, jeje . . . hacer deporte es bueno hay que mantenerse en forma, verdad?**-

-**Pero . . .**- Harry que ya venía un poco ebrio por el delicioso aroma de su perfume, no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos sobre Parvati de arriba a abajo con una mirada que la desnudó por entero -**si tu . . . estás ¡MUY BIEN!**-

-**Harry, qué cosas dices**-

Cuando Harry volvió a levantar la mirada Parvati tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y había bajado la vista, tal vez un poco intimidada por la tomografía que le acababa de hacer Harry con los ojos.

Cuando empezaron el trote las parejas se mantuvieron como llegaron al campo, lo que provocó que el entrenamiento terminara antes de lo previsto, pues como era de esperarse con tanta plática Padma y el mismo Harry tenían inflamado el bazo por respirar de la manera equivocada. Ginny y Hermione fueron esta vez las que terminaron después con aspecto airoso. Si hay algo que estimula a Hermione a hacer algo, es hacerlo mejor que los demás y ese día lo fue. Lo que para mala suerte de los chicos ponía en alto su personalidad un poco posesiva y opresora.

Por la tarde después de que Hermione observó el evidente el interés de Harry por ayudar a Parvati en su ensayo de Herbología aunque ni él mismo lo había hecho . . . y además, ató los cabos de que a Ron le tocaban las rondas con Padma, empezó a subírsele la preocupación a la cabeza y por la noche los alcanzó en su habitación justo cuando iban a empezar a darse el reporte de cómo les había ido a ambos.

-**Oigan, quiero hablar con ustedes**-

Ron volteó y suspiró –**Estoy al corriente con mis deberes**-

-**No quiero hablar de deberes, aunque tu Harry en vez de hacer el ensayo de Parvati podías haber hecho el tuyo!**- Harry la miró enfadado –**Lo que quiero es que me digan es que se traen con las Patil**-

-**¿Nosotros? Nada! Verda tu!!**- dijo Ron rápidamente pegándole a Harry en el estomago

-**Si, no. Nada, nada**-

-**AY! son tan . . . malos para fingir!! No me van a decir que no han estado coqueteando con ellas!**-

Ron suspiró como si hubiera sido sorprendido por su madre haciendo una travesura y puso sus manos en la cintura como una azucarera –**Bueno si. ¿Cuál es el problema?**-

-**Pues no . . . no, no esta bien**-

-**¿Por qué?**- preguntó Harry entre enojado e intrigado

-**No sé, me preocupa que les gusten dos chicas que son iguales . . . siempre pensé que eran de gustos diferentes y no me gustaría que un día se pelearan por algo así . . . ¿Qué tal si un día se confunden?**-

Harry y Ron voltearon a verse sonriendo. Ni las gemelas eran iguales, ni tenían los mismos gustos y difícilmente las confundirían algún día. Pero eso sólo lo sabían ellos.

-**No te preocupes Hermione, son menos parecidas de lo que parecen**- dijo Harry suavemente hacia Hermione mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-**Claro, que no ves que una es Gryffindor y la otra Ravenclaw??**- se apresuró Ron a completar antes de que fuera muy evidente la sonrisa idiota que Harry tenía en la cara

-**Bueno, supongo que no son idénticas pero . . .**-

-**No me vas a decir que te caen mal!**- replicó Ron casi molesto

-**No! Para nada, son muy buenas chicas, me caen muy bien las dos pero . . . ¿se van a hacer novios de ellas?**- terminó Hermione con un gesto triste al borde del puchero

-**Hermione!! Por Merlin!!**-

-**Y ya no van a querer estar conmigo . . .**-

-**Claro que sí!! Pero también queremos estar con ellas, tu sabes**-

-**Claro . . . ojalá les correspondan, son . . . buenas chicas**-

Al final Ron y Harry le dieron un abrazo a Hermione entre risas y algunos regaños por ser una amiga posesiva y además celosa . . .

**Como la ven?? Les irán a corresponder las Patil??**

**Gracias a las personas que no me fallan con sus reviews, comentarios y ayudas, no saben cómo me sirve lo que me dicen, en este capitulo seguí algunos comentarios de mi compañera de Ravenclaw Lady DraG y de Dinky SG. Saludos a AlmaRosaNS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a las personas que no me fallan con sus reviews, comentarios y ayudas, no saben cómo me sirve lo que me dicen, en este capitulo seguí algunos comentarios de mi compañera de Ravenclaw Lady DraG y de Dinky SG. Saludos a AlmaRosaNS.**

**Capitulo 5**

Una semana después, ahí estaban ambos . . . frente a su respectivo agujero del almacén, sacandole brillo a su respectiva corneta como si quisieran tirar toda su semilla . . . Verlas, estar cerca de ellas, recibir sus miradas y sonrisas coquetas con una aceptación disimulada, los tenía al borde de lo animal . . . incluso habían aprendido a aventarse unos buenos cruzaditos, _solo por sentir una mano diferente _. . .

Los pensamientos sobre lo que deseaban hacer con ellas los rebasaban, ambos habían seguido en su lucha por la conquista, pero para desgracia de ellos, las hermanitas eran de las que esperan para cortejo más que un simple piropo . . . vaya, hay que cargarles los libros, decirles todos los días algo lindo, acompañarse para hacer algún deber . . . etcétera. Cosas que ellos hubieran deseado pasar por alto, pero las chicas no habían dejado que ellos se acercaran en claros intentos de besos, no aún.

Ese día después su agitada afición matutina y de su regaderazo, en la primera clase Harry fue buscado por Madame Hooch para notificarle que ese fin de semana de nuevo tendrían campamento de concentración. Harry se había olvidado de ese detalle y de que eso le traía más deberes por hacer. Era viernes y tenía que encontrar un momento en una de las comidas para avisarle a su equipo.

Al día siguiente Ron, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Hermione y fueron rumbo al campo de Quidditch donde estaria todo dispuesto para los nuevos entrenamientos, pero en esta ocasión los planes de Madame Hooch eran otros . . . Abajo, había otra vez cuatro carpas, pero ahora no estaban ni los colores de las casas, ni los escudos. Lo que había era 4 grandes letreros: "Guardianes", "Cazadores", "Buscadores" y "Golpeadores"

-**Falta la de capitanes**- dijo Harry algo asustado con la idea de que fuera la organización definitiva

-**Yo creo que no habrá carpa de Capitanes**- dijo Ginny con una suspicacia que le empezaba a molestar a Harry

Harry volteó a ver a Ron que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa burlesca y le decía moviendo los labios sin hablar "!_vas a dormir con Malfoy!_". Harry tuvo ganas de devolverse al castillo y decir que estaba agonizando y no podría estar en la concentración. Se acercaron a Madame Hooch y ella se encargó de confirmar que ese era el acomodo definitivo pues tenía que ver con el tipo de entrenamiento que ella tenía programado y además les explicó cómo es que se realizarían estos entrenamientos pues sería una organización especial.

El entrenamiento fue muy complicado gracias a esa organización, además de bastante arduo y cansado. Harry observó que Malfoy parecía tan molesto como él por el sorpresivo cambio. Cuando finalmente terminó el entrenamiento, Harry no soportaba las bromas de Ron y solo de pensar lo que le esperaba en su carpa se enojaba más. Después del entrenamiento los capitanes fueron llamados a una junta en donde Madame Hooch les pedía que comentaran cómo habían visto el desempeño de sus respectivos equipos y al final les pidió una evaluación por escrito para el martes.

Los capitanes fueron los últimos en integrase a sus respectivas carpas según sus posiciones de juego. Cuando Harry llegó a la carpa de buscadores, ya estaban ahí Malfoy, Cho y la Huffle. En cuanto entró se topó con la mirada despreciativa de Malfoy.

-**!Desde ahorita te digo que vas a dormir en el piso!**- escupió Malfoy en cuanto lo vio, pero Harry tampoco estaba de humor

-**TÚ eres quien va a dormir en el piso!**-

-**Atrévete a obligarme . . . si puedes!!**-

Retó Draco a Harry mientras ambos se acercaban amenazadoramente mirándose con verdadero odio, las chicas se acercaron alarmadas y los contuvieron.

-**Ven Harry, ven. Dormirás conmigo**- susurró una voz orientalmente dulce que Harry identificó enseguida mientras veía como Draco se acompañaba a la cama con la Huffle.

Dentro del cuerpo de Harry aún se sentía el ardor de bilis en la boca del estómago, mientras el espectro del pensamiento de dormir con Cho le llegaba por otro lado en la cabeza. El pelinegro había llegado ya en pijama pues la junta de capitanes había terminado algo tarde. Ella estaba vestida con un delgado camisón, _a pesar de estar en febrero_. La cama era matrimonial de nuevo, ella se metió a la cama del lado que colindaba con la otra cama para evitar cualquier intento de altercado, Harry se acostó detrás de ella.

Una vez en la cama, Malfoy se fue de su cabeza y el ardor de bilis fue disminuyendo transformándose en un ansioso hormigueo que caminaba hacia sus genitales. Pronto recordó la ocasión en que había visto a Cho desnuda, cuando se besaron apenas hace un año . . . cuando ella se bajó los calsones en la regadera . . . Su corazón empezó a agitarse y por un momento tuvo miedo de que Cho lo pudiera escuchar. La chica en movimientos suaves había ido acercándose a él, Harry perdió un poco las represiones y se acercó a ella también quedando de lado a sus espaldas.

La vena yugular le golpeaba fuertemente el cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo la fina tela de su camisón no había ninguna ropa interior, además ella parecía interesada en que él lo supiera . . . Harry estaba muy interesado perdiéndose en las sensaciones de tener tan cerca del cuerpo de Cho que se sacudió y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó una atragantado ahogo.

Nada lo habría preparado para ver la extraña forma que se distinguía en la oscuridad. Malfoy acostado completamente bocarriba con un extraño y redondo bulto justo a la altura de medio cuerpo, el extraño bulto subía y bajaba mientras Draco se aferraba a las sábanas . . . y de la Huffle ni sus luces . . . (_¿dónde estará?_)

Harry estaba tratando de entender cuando la oriental le dio un claro restregón de nalgas, a lo que él respondió de inmediato abrazandola de la cintura y restregandose contra ella también. Las manos de ella comenzaron a orientarlo hacía lo que quería haciendo que apretara sus diminutas chichis y caderas y muslos . . . de pronto se levantó el camisón hasta la cintura y abriendo las piernas descaradamente le puso la mano directamente en su depilada pucha. Harry estaba sorprendido pero decido a seguir sus necesidades . . . _si ella lo pedía tan claramente _. . .

Por vez primera se dedicó a explorar dejando que sus dedos curiosearan por todos lados recibiendo jadeos acalorados y ansiosos movimientos de cadera como respuesta. A causa de la humedad de la chica sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente y pronto se encontró follandola con los dedos mientras ella daba gemiditos acelerados. Para ese momento Harry ya estaba durísimo y no dejaba de arrimarse y tallarse contra ella. Los roncos gemidos finales de Draco hicieron un efecto fuertísimo en la oriental que decididamente metió la mano en el pantalón de su exnovio y se lo enchufó con gran determinación. El pelinegro era virgen pero no idiota, así que agarrándola de las caderas, le dio de lo quería y como lo queria, o sea bien duro.

La chica perdió toda discreción cuando varios orgasmos le llegaron, sus agudos gemidos llenaron la carpa provocando la envidia de los habitantes de la otra cama y el orgullo de Harry . . . sentimiento que lo ayudó a tener un orgasmo espectacular. Él y Cho se quedaron tal como terminaron, y al día siguiente . . . _ni quien se acuerde de anoche _. . .

El entrenamiento del domingo fue bastante activo, y más corto que el del día anterior, como en la vez pasada, pero Harry se sentía bastante tranquilo, relajado, feliz, y muy sonriente . . . cosa que por supuesto le extraño bastante a Ron, pues no creía que hubiera sido una gran experiencia dormir con Malfoy.

-**Se puede saber por qué tanta alegría?**- preguntó Ron cuando se instalaban de nuevo en sus habitaciones del castillo

-**Si te lo digo, no me crees!**-

-**No me digas que te enamoraste de Malfoy!**-

-**No seas animal!! Pero . . . tengo algo que agradecerle**-

-**_Huum_ me vas a contar o me lo vas a poner de adivinanza**-

-**Te lo pondría de adivinanza pero ahorita no se me ocurre ninguna . . . anoche perdí mi virginidad!**-

-**¡HARRY¿CON MALFOY?**-

-**Pinche Ron, cómo eres imbécil¡Claro que no!**-

-**?Entonces?**-

-**Pues como Malfoy y yo no queriamos dormir en la misma cama y hasta nos íbamos a pelear . . .**- dijo Harry presuntuosamente levantando la ceja –**Cho me ofreció dormir con ella**-

-**Y de paso se te ofreció!**-

-**Sip**-

-**Y . . . que tienes con ella?**-

-**Nada, hoy nos portamos como si nada**-

-**Pero?tu quieres algo más con ella?**-

-**?Aparte de eso? No!**-

-**?Te puedo decir algo?**-

-**Si**-

-**!Pinche vieja cuzca, moscamuerta!! Me cae mal! No por eso de anoche contigo, sino porque . . . yo no te había querido decir pero . . . es medio puta**-

-**Ya me di cuenta, se veía muy experta**-

-**Y tu que pensaste que era del "Club de la Rodilla Apretada" . . .**-

-**Y tu con quien dormiste?**-

-**Con Roger Davis . . . era él o Zacarias Smith . . .**- Ron torció los ojos y sacó la lengua con asco –**Lástima que no hay guardianas . . . oye, esperate! y Malfoy?? Capaz que se dio cuenta y . . .**-

-**Claro que se dio cuenta, se me hace que hasta los cazadores la oyeron . . . pero Malfoy no va a decir nada**-

-**Tu crees??**- dijo Ron desconfiado

-**Sip, hubieras visto a la Huffle dandole una mamada que se me hace que la aspiró hasta la cena**-

-**Debí ser buscador . . .**- dijo Ron con un bufido

Al día siguiente ambos se prepararon para sus otros entrenamientos. Por cierto, Madame Hooch encontró estupenda la decisión de Harry de poner a su equipo a correr por las mañanas y lo puso como ejemplo a los demás pues los resultados en la condición física eran sobresalientes.

Durante la carrera, cuando Harry volvió a estar con Parvati se dio cuenta de que era tan diferente a Cho, su mirada, sus rubores, su sonrisa coqueta . . . Parvati es mucho más linda que Cho. Siempre había sabido que eran diferentes pero nunca fue tan evidente, Parvati le hacía sentir mucho más que calentura, es decir, _además_ de la calentura.

Ron por su parte andaba con las ganas subidas de nivel, saber que Harry había tenido sus _queveres_ con Cho, lo hacía estar más ansioso por vivirlo él también. La pobre de Padma ya empezaba a presentir una energía especialmente caliente cuando Ron estaba cerca, el chico le estaba transmitiendo su deseo sin poder evitarlo. Más tarde en las regaderas se vio de nuevo en la necesidad de pedirle a Harry una ayuda de autonocimiento, que Harry como buen amigo no le escatimó. Una buena lavadita primero, jabón, mucha espumita para que resbale y _a jalar_. . . El pobre pelirrojo estaba necesitando desahogarse.

Cuando salieron de ahí con ellas hacia las clases ninguna de ellas parecía imaginar las cosas que despertaban en las mentes y cuerpos de esos chicos que parecían tan galantes, tan gentiles, tan corteses con ellas.

**N/A: A que v arios pensaron que pondría algo con Malfoy . . . jejeje ¡Pues No! **

**En el próximo capitulo . . . esperemos que Ron no empiece a hacer cosas raras . . . Ay Dios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Con el inicio de la nueva semana llegaban los renovados ánimos de ver a las bellas razones de sus desvelos. Además ahora podían aprovechar que Hermione ya no les frustraba sus conversaciones, y los momentos a solas con ellas, por el contrario, ella y Ginny ya habían hecho equipo trotando juntas (_Hermione ya aguantaba la hora completa_) para que ellos pudieran hacer sus ejercicios al lado de sus prospectos.

Ron ya sentía que era ahora o nunca, tenían mucho tiempo de hacer méritos y todavía no era hora de que se hubiera dado un beso por lo menos con su _adorado tormento_, así que decidió que de ese día no pasaba aunque le costara . . . lo que le costara. Durante el día Ron no se separó de Padma más que para comer, la traía aferrada por la cintura como si ya fueran novios, provocando que algunos chicos ya empezaran a murmurar, la chica se empezó a sentir incómoda y presionada y esa noche le mandó avisar a Ron con Parvati que tenía jaqueca y no podría acompañarlo en la ronda. Harry se rió hasta descoserse.

Harry por su parte, después de su desahogo hormonal con la china _cascosligeros_, estaba disfrutando de su cortejo aunque no se le aventara encima a Parvati, pero sin dejar de hacer su lucha por supuesto. Ya en varias ocasiones Parvati había sorprendido la mirada que Harry le lanzaba a las piernas y la cara de imbécil que tenía en esos momentos; pero él sabía que a veces aunque las mujeres finjan estar ofendidas de esas miradas, las pueden encontrar halagadoras también.

Un par de días después Harry se encontró repasando con Parvati algunas cosas de DCAO, pues ella le había pedido su ayuda, "_Harry eres tan bueno en eso_" que él aceptó gustoso. Estaban sentados en una banca y ella le había hecho el regalo de ponerse unos pantalones a la cadera que le quedaban a las mil maravillas, desafortunadamente le quedaban tan bien los pantalones que él dejó de acertar en su lado pedagógico.

-**Harry?? ¿Te pasa algo? Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día**-

-**Discúlpame, me distraje**-

-**Ya veo . . .**- dijo la chica en un tono desilusionado –**seguramente tienes muchas cosas en que pensar**-

-**Si las tengo, pero solo una me llena la cabeza**-

-**¿"QuienTuSabes"?**-

-¡**Claro que no! En él trato de pensar lo menos posible . . . jaja**- ambos rieron

-**Entonces . . . el equipo?**-

-**No, algo mucho más agradable**-

-**Oh . . . una chica . . . ¿Estabas distraído pensando en una chica?**- los negros ojos de ella se clavaron en el pasto

-**No, no me distraje por pensar en ella . . . sino por estarla viendo . . .**-

La chica lo miró intrigada y cuando él sonrió, la notó más bien emocionada. _Era el momento_. Se acercó a ella y la besó mientras Parvati un poco desconcertada le correspondía. Harry jugó un poco con sus labios y luego la sorprendió metiendo la lengua. La verdad es que ella lo sintió un poco precipitado pero como el beso no era desagradable le permitió explorar su cavidad bucal a placer. Harry estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no le importaba ni donde estaban, ni que los vieran, ni que pudieran reportarlos, ni que su mano apretara más de lo necesario el muslo de la pobre chica, quien por cierto, no tenía desarrollada la sorprendente capacidad de Harry para respirar al mismo tiempo que la besaba. Ella se alejó en reclamo de aire con un desesperado respiro.

-**¡_Dios!_**-

-**Me llamo Harry**- sonrió Harry mientras el rubor y la expresión acalorada de Parvati lo esponjaban

-**Ya lo sé**- dijo ella aún atarantada –**Pero . . . ¿por qué me besaste?**-

-**¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque me gustas!**-

-**Oh . . . y . . . ¿eso qué quiere decir?**- Preguntó la chica con una expresión inocente que Harry estuvo a punto de creer. _¿Seria posible que ella quisiera escuchar la melosa, cursi y muy trillada frasecita de "quieres ser mi novia"?_

-**Quiero que seas mi novia**- Se decidió por la versión imperativa de la pregunta

-¡**Oh Harry, yo también!**-

Así que para no desaprovechar la ocasión y para sellar el acuerdo verbal, un beso que iniciara con la instrucción de "_cómo aprender a respirar mientras besas_", Lección 2. Bueno en realidad estaban repitiendo la Lección 1 porque, ella había quedado reprobada fracasando en el intento. Harry la besaba muy lentamente pero muy apasionadamente y muy profundamente, según él dándole tiempo para que ella se diera maña para respirar. Por cierto, ¿de dónde le salió a nuestro Harry esa destreza?? Nadie lo sabe . . . _los hombres siempre guardan conocimientos ocultos _. . . Dicen las malas lenguas que lo aprendió por arte de magia. Pero recuperando su lado de exigente maestro hizo pasar a la chica a la Lección 2 sin previo aviso dentro del mismo beso llevándose el récord de 2 minutos con 18 segundos . . . WoW!

La cara de Harry estaba como iluminada y con una sonrisa demasiado grande tatuada en la cara. Llegó de la mano de Parvati a la Sala Común y Hermione ya parecía morirse de las ganas de que Harry le contara el chisme cuando Parvati por fin subió las escaleras. Cuando el chico confirmó lo que Hermione ya se sospechaba agradeció que Ron no estuviera en ese momento ahí para verle la cara a Harry, probablemente se deprimiría . . . _¿En qué parte había fallado la técnica de Ron? . . ._

Mientras tanto Ron, haciendo gala de su espíritu altruista, ayudaba a Neville con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la biblioteca. Con las limitadas dotes de Neville como estudiante, y las limitadas dotes como maestro de Hagrid; había que poner el doble de empeño . . .

Jueves . . . día de ronda, Ron sintió un vuelco en el estomago y mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba rumbo al lugar de su ronda pensaba que si Padma le había mandado otro recadito de "jaqueca" definitivamente se aventaría de la torre de Astronomía . . . con escoba y se iría a dar un paseo. Iba tan absorto en sus melancólicos pensamientos que cuando ella lo saludó literalmente dio un salto.

Se saludaron amigablemente, pero ni ella fue muy efusiva ni él tampoco, el "_estatequieto_" que le había impuesto Padma a Ron había surtido efecto y ahora estaba portándose menos . . . _acomedido_. Cosa que la guapa morena notó de inmediato y a medida que avanzaba la ronda lamentó, después de todo el pelirrojo era siempre un chico muy galante y gentil . . . ella empezó a sentir que esas actitudes le hacían falta y le levantó el castigo.

-**¿Te avisó Parvati el otro día?**-

-**Si, ¿ya te sientes bien?**-

-**Si, fue un día pesado, muchos deberes y esas cosas. Pero ¿sabes? . . . extrañé hacer la ronda**-

-¿**De verdad?**- El pelirrojo es un libro abierto y no pudo ocultar el gusto de escuchar eso

-**Me gusta hacer las rondas contigo . . .**-

Ron se había quedado en la luna recibiendo la seductora mirada de Padma cuando se les atravesaron un grupo de chiquillos de primer año de Slytherin que estaban armando un complot en contra de Hagrid para pedir que les cambiaran de profesor. Por supuesto, Ron se desquitó de varias de Malfoy y mando a la agitada pandilla con varios puntos menos y con un buen susto pues le había pedido sus nombres a todos y los había anotado en una larga lista. Los pobres niños talvez no durmieran preocupados, pero Ron rompió la lista cuando estuvieron bastante lejos.

El tiempo de la ronda avanzaba y después de mucho caminar amenazaba con acabarse. Ron acompañó a Padma hasta el último pasillo que esta cerca de su casa, estaban parados justo en el extremo donde se colaba un rayo de luna iluminando de manera caprichosa los profundos ojos de la morena. El pelirrojo la admiró por unos momentos en silencio.

-**¿Por qué me miras así?**-

-**Me encantas Padma, me . . . _me_ . . .**-

Al chico se le chorrearon los frenos y se fue contra lo que tenía enfrente . . . La abrazó y la besó mientras ella todavía esperaba el resto de la frase que no terminó. La llevó un paso atrás apenas para recargarse sobre la pared de piedra que había a sus espaldas mientras después de saborear sus labios le agarraba la mandíbula inclinándola para aplicarle la artillería pesada. Ambos eran bastante inexpertos en eso de besar a la francesa, pero por la voluntad de Ron no quedaba, lo que provocaba que hubiera mucho de esos sonoros y muy comunes chasquidos.

A pesar de que Ron no se había enterado de los avances de Harry con la otra gemela, parecía que se estaban haciendo la competencia, pero con diferente técnica y lo más importante, con diferente chica . . . Solo que la técnica de respiración de Ron era menos sofisticada, (_aunque yo diría que más efectiva pues arrasó con el record de Harry_) simplemente cambiaba de lado cada vez que necesitaba respirar mientras la pobre chica lo seguía al borde de la tortícolis.

Las hormonas de Ron se desbordaron con todas las ganas atrasadas que traía y olvidándose de manipular su mandíbula, bajó la mano y se la llenó con su pecho apretándolo tan apasionadamente que se lo empujó casi hasta el hombro.

-**¡RON!**- reclamó Padma en un jadeo cuando pudo liberarse de sus labios

-**Oh . . . Padma**-

Ron seguía jadeando y con ganas de continuar, mientras rozaba los labios muy cerca de su oído, pero la chica le retiró la mano con aire ofendido y se salió de su dominio para ir hacia su casa.

-**Padma**- la detuvo de una mano -**¿quieres ser mi novia?**-

-¡**Claro!! ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado portarte así si no pensara ser tu novia?**- respondió ella con una sonrisa muy pícara

Ron se fue a su dormitorio volando (no literalmente) y con la sensible hinchazón aún sobre los labios y con la mano todavía formando un graaaan cuenco como si hubiera agarrado una tuna del tamaño de un melón, bueno menos . . . _de una toronja grande tal vez?_

Cuando llegó a la habitación con la misma cara que Harry había llegado unas horas antes, el miope no supo que pensar pues según los últimos hechos, Ron no tenía muchas posibilidades, pero se equivocaba. Cuando Ron estuvo frente a él con su amplia sonrisa era como si le estuviera diciendo todo, Harry también sonrió nerviosamente, para un minuto después estar como un par de adolescentes con un buen chisme.

-**Nos hicimos novios**-

-**Nosotros también**-

-¡**No es cierto!**-

-¡**Claro que sí!**-

-¿**A qué hora?**-

-**Antes de tu ronda . . . jaja ¡te gané!**-

-**Aah no me importa . . . estoy seguro que a mi me fue mejor que a ti**-

-**Uuy no te quiero desilusionar pero lo dudo . . .**-

-**No creo, no tengo quejas**-

-**Ni yo... y qué pasó con la jaqueca? Je je **-

-¡**Si le dolía la cabeza!! Hoy me lo dijo y me dijo que me extraño y todo. ¿Y tú?**- dijo Ron al tiempo que se aventaba en la cama

-**N'ombre como que andaba inspirado y me salió la verborrea y ZAZ**-

-**Se me hace que no voy a poder dormir!!**-

-**Ya sé, todavía me saben sus labios . . .**- dijo Harry saboreándose los labios desde su cama

-**Aquí . . .**- susurró Ron desde la suya acariciándose los labios

**N/A: A quién le habrá ido mejor?? . . . Si yo pudiera estar en los zapatos de alguien, creo que me quedaria en los de Pa…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A partir de aquél día, ellos creían andar sobre nubes . . . y ellas también ya que no por haberse convertido en sus novios las habían dejado de consentir. No, al contrario, seguían llenandolas de atenciones, hacían la tarea con ellas, les cargaban los libros, hacían sus ejercicios matutinos con ellas y claro . . . además de darse algunas escapadas por ahí, en algún pasillo o rincón para regalarles cariños como acomodarles el cabello y decirles cositas lindas acerca de su apariencia ese día o de los lindos que son su labios y el color sus . . . _ojos_ . . . etcétera.

Gracias a Merlin, todo parecía indicar que Ron no se había vuelto a equivocar en sus piropos y había aprendido a controlar un poco más sus manos a la hora de acercarse a su novia que cuando estaba con él siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez por lo que le hacía sentir, tal vez porque Ron era muy gracioso cuando estaba con ella algunas veces intencionalmente y otras . . . no tanto.

Harry por su parte era mucho más tranquilo con Parvati, además de sus carreras por las mañanas gustaban de caminar juntos por los patios de la escuela un poco alejados del castillo en donde ya un poco aislados, Harry continuaba con sus maravillosas y muy utiles entrenamientos de respiración . . . sí, sé que dije que él era más tranquilo . . . pero me refería a que no era gracioso como Ron; pero nuestro Harry salió _muuuuy_ besucón.

Por otro lado, y con su naturaleza masculina por delante, sin dejar de lado el objetivo que los había llevado a organizar aquellas carreras matutinas, todos lo días supervisaban como iban progresando los pellejitos de Hermione. Cada día iba soportando mejor las carreras, pronto dejó de llegar a las regaderas con la piel llena de manchas rojas y después ya incluso trataba de aumentar una vuelta más. La que se seguía poniendo mejor y mejor era Ginny que sin haberlo necesitado estaba mejorando su condición física en todos los sentidos.

En esos días, Ron hacía las rondas con Padma en los solitarios y algo oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. En estas rondas, Padma, _inteligentemente_, por casualidad siempre tenía un tema de conversación que tenía interesado o por lo menos participativo a Ron; _siempre con la boca ocupada_ . . . la chica no era tonta y trataba de no darle mucho pie a ponerse demasiado romantico . . . no aún. Siendo así que la pobre se había tenido que soplar el libro aquel de la _Historia de los Chuddley Cannons_ entre otros gustos de Ron, lo que habla de una chica que además de inteligencia demuestra interés por su novio.

A Ron le gustaba mucho que Padma se interesara por esos temas y que siempre tuviera cosas importantes e interesantes que platicar con él, pero . . . el chico además de todo ese interés necesitaba algo de acción para su cuerpecito que no se sabia otra que besitos durante las mañanas entre clases y uno que otro a la francesa como aquella vez, solo que más breves, _mucho más breves_.

Pero una noche, a nuestra pobre Padma se le acabó la cuerda . . . la verdad era que, bueno, a ella también le daban ganas de besarse con Ron, eso definitivamente era muy agradable . . . así que esa noche dejó que la plática se acabara, momento que no desaprovechó Ron y al llegar al mismo punto donde solía dejarla antes de irse hacía su Sala Común hizo que la despedida fuera lo más larga posible.

Ron se perdió en sus labios y poco después en su boca entera, la chica a pesar de ser reservada y serena no era ninguna mojigata y respondia los besos de Ron con la misma pasión que los recibía lo que hacía que la temperatura de este pelirrojo subiera a una velocidad acelerada. Lo más cómodo para Ron volvía a ser buscar tener soporte contra la pared y así poder darse el gusto de tomarla por la cintura, por los brazos, retomar su manía de profundizar cogiendola de la mandíbula . . . mientras ella mantenía sus brazos flexionados al frente sobre el pecho de él y . . . _como quien no quiere la cosa cubriendo el suyo_ . . .

Ron hacía pequeñas pausas para continuar el besuqueo cuando cambiaba de lado, dejando que sus labios abiertos aspiraran el calor de la respiración de ella y dándole unos suaves besitos alrededor de los labios que ella recibía con los ojos cerrados. Padma disfrutaba mucho de sus besos, pero lo que siente una chica y lo que siente un chico en un besuqueo está a gran distancia . . . Ron tenía ya algunos minutos con una abultada prominencia apretandole los pantalones, pero aún así decidió seguir . . . _bajo su propio riesgo_.

Dejó que su cuerpo se acercara más a ella y dejó de darle descansos entre los besos, presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y mientras se agachaba para besar su cuello sintió inesperadamente la urgencia de detenerse de la pared mientras su cadera se impulsaba sin control hacia enfrente con 3 espasmos que iban acompañados del esparcimiento de su semilla dentro de sus calzoncillos mientras le resoplaba sobre la piel del cuello y ella ponía cara de WTF?? (_en mexicano O.o Ke PeX??_)

Una hora más tarde Harry llegaba de la Sala Común después de que Hermione le corrigiera sus tareas, se encontró con Ron recién bañado y sobre la cama con una cara tan triste que Harry verdaderamente se preocupó. La cara de Ron no era siquiera de enojo o algo así, era verdaderamente deprimente, Harry se preguntó que podría haberlo deprimido en la ronda, _una pelea con Padma??_ Pero estaría enojado, no deprimido . . .

-**¿Qué tienes?**-

-**Nada. . .**- dijo Ron metiendose en la cama con la cara al suelo

-**Ey, amigo! . . . dime . . . pasa algo?**- Dijo Harry acercándose preocupado a la cama de su amigo

Ron agachó la cabeza negando y con un sonrojo subiendole por la cara –**Soy un Pendejo Harry!**-

-**¿Pasó algo con Padma?**- Ron asintió –**Qué fue . . . se pelearon?**- Ron negó con la cabeza –**Ey, Ron habla! . . . aprovecha que no hay nadie en la habitación . . .**-

-**Soy un pendejo!**-

-**Ok, eso ya lo dijiste . . . hiciste algo estúpido?**- Ron bufó –**Te propasaste con ella?**-

-**No me preguntes Harry!! Quiero que la tierra se abra y me coma!!**-

Ese nivel de dramatismo comenzaba a alarmar a Harry, además su cara de devastación no cambiaba, pero sacarle palabras estaba siendo muy complicado.

-**Ron, me estas asustando . . . o me dices, o de plano voy y le pregunto a ella**-

-**NO, NO! Yo te digo . . . _total!_ . . . es que . . . Harry me muero de la vergüenza . . .**- Harry lo miraba fijamente esperando que terminara de soltarlo –**Yo . . me . . . me vine, me corrí en su cara . . .**-

-**EN SU CARA!!?? Padma ya te hace mam . . .**-

-**NOOOOOO, no seas imbécil!! No me refiero a que le cayó en la cara . . . sino a que sucedió en su presencia!**-

-**Aah! . . . pero cómo fue, que estaban haciendo o qué?**-

Ron movió la cabeza a los lados recuperando el sonrojo –**Nos estabamos besando**-

-**_Y . . . metiendo mano . . ._**-

-**No . . . _solo_ . . . besando**-

-**Cómo crees Ron!! Correrse en un beso es de primer año . . .**-

-**CREES QUE NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAS IDIOTA!?**-

-**Ok, Ok, pero . . . porque te pasó? Es que . . . perdoname, pero . . . me extraña**-

-**No se . . . fue todo muy rápido, bueno . . . no tanto. Ya teniamos mucho rato besándonos y pues . . . yo ya estaba . . .**- Ron completó lo que faltaba de la frase con una seña que Harry identifico fácilmente –**fue un roce . . . de pronto me le arrimé y . . . ya me estaba corriendo, HARRYMEQUIEROMORIR!!!!**- terminó cerrando los ojos

Harry por un momento pensó en reírse pero se contuvo porque el estado de su amigo era verdaderamente desesperado, además de que si se reia frente a él se arriesgaba a una de dos cosas; uno, que le rompiera la cara; dos, que dejara de ser su amigo por siempre . . . ninguna de las dos le atraía.

-**Bueno, qué te dijo ella, qué hizo?**- le dijo Harry acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-**Crees que me iba a esperar ahí? Para que se riera de mi o me dijera que soy en cerdo . . .**-

-**Debiste hablar con ella, yo . . .**-

-**NO Harry! No quiero volver a verla . . . te juro que si la vuelvo a ver me tiro de la Torre Norte!**-

-**Cálmate Ron y escucha. No puedes evitar verla, estamos en un internado tomando clases juntos, recuerdas? Además, en la mañana la vas a ver . . .**-

-**No . . . esta vez yo tengo "Jaqueca"!**-

El pelirrojo cumplió su advertencia y por más explicaciones y motivaciones y razones y aclaraciones que le hizo Harry, simplemente se negó a bajar como niño con berrinche. Se quedó justamente debajo de las cobijas culimpinado tapándose los oídos con las manos. No tenía remedio. Por supuesto, Padma los esperaba muy interesada, cuando vio bajar solo a Harry no dijo nada pero él notó en ella desilusión y desconcierto, pero no le hizo ningún comentario. De cualquier manera Harry hizo abiertamente el comentario de que Ron tenía una jaqueca terrible y no había querido despertarlo, pero ella no se tragó el cuento.

Hermione extrañada por la actitud de Ron y la extraña forma de Harry de disculparlo ya se estaba sospechando que algo estaba pasando con Ron e inmediatamente ya estaba preocupada, agobiando al pobre de Harry con mil preguntas. _Hermione es peor que judicial con Tehuacan!!_

Harry por su parte notó a Parvati especialmente seria con él, seguramente su hermana ya le había platicado y él no sabía que decirle o que podría estar pensando ella también, tal vez ya estuviera dejando volar su imaginación sobre lo que Harry hacía después de sus paseos por los terrenos de Hogwarts. _Algunas mujeres se ofenden con esas cosas_ . . .

Finalmente, en Transformaciones tenian clase juntos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Ron se estuvo haciendo el loco durante toda la clase. Harry se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Padma había cambiado y se había tornado molesta. Harry le preguntó a Parvati si su hermana estaba enojada pero, _no debió hacerlo_ . . .

-**Creo que Ron debería de ser más hombrecito y hablar con ella . . .**- le respondió ella con un gesto bastante severo

Después de la clase, la chica se levantó decidida de su pupitre y jaló del brazo a Ron fuera de la puerta.

-**¿Me acompañas un segundo?**- dijo ella con determinación

Ron no tuvo otra que asentir mientras era empujado por una avalancha de alumnos y seguirla mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano hasta la sala de prefectos que se encontraba vacía.

-**Me vas a decir por que demonios me evades??**-

Ron se había dado la vuelta dandole la espalda –**Para que . . . te estoy evitando la incomodidad de que me termines**-

-**Ron . . .**- se acercó ella volteandolo –**tu quieres terminar? . . . porque yo no**-

El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado y tan nervioso que solo le faltaba jalarle los hilitos a su suéter –**¿No quieres terminar conmigo?**-

-**¿Por qué crees que quiero terminar contigo?**-

Ron miró al piso –**Pues por lo que pasó anoche**-

-**No te voy a negar que . . . fue algo muy . . . muy . . .**-

-**Estúpido**-

-**No, muy _Impresionante?_, Sorpresivo tal vez. Pero yo entiendo que hay cosas que pasan . . . y que la edad . . . en fin**-

-**No te molesta?**-

-**Pues . . . no, esas cosas . . . hablan de que eres un chico sano y . . .**-

Padma ya no encontraba muchos argumentos para darle a Ron la seguridad de lo que le decía pero no era necesario, él ya había entendido que ella lo comprendía y estaba muy contento, tanto que no la dejó terminar de hablar y la abrazó. Cuando ella estaba abrazada de él se acercó su oído para decirle algo muy bajo.

-**No te sientas avergonzado. _Sabes?_ A mi tambien me pasan cosas . . .**- terminó con una sonrisa penosa y cubriéndose con su hombro

Ron se separó sonriendo al escucharla y le dio un beso.

N/A: Pobre Ron . . . esperemos que no le vaya mal a Harry que se cree tan experto . . . ojalá . . . lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo que sera dentro de una semana mas o menos. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Una vez más mi agradecimiento a AlmaRosaNS . . . mujer, cuando se me agotan las neuronas, tus ideas me ayudan _no sabes cuánto_!! Un abrazo y mil gracias**

**Capítulo 7**

Aquél mismo día por la tarde Ron se había encargado de poner al tanto de lo sucedido a Harry y ambos se habían sorprendido por la afortunada reacción de la chica. Ron no se cansaba de decir que era un privilegio que su novia fuera tan inteligente y tan comprensiva. Harry en algún momento se preguntó si Parvati sería así de comprensiva también.

Pero claro, él no era tan idiota para correrse en un beso . . . _por Merlin!_ Él tenía más experiencia sexual que Ron, él no era tan incontenible como Ron, él no era tan . . . tan . . . vaya, son diferentes . . .

Pero a Ron, nada de eso le importaba ya, Padma era _más_ que simplemente los mejores pechos del colegio, Ron estaba quedando profundamente enamorado de su inteligencia, de su comprensión, de que conocía perfectamente sus gustos e incluso parecia compartir su afición por los Chuddley Cannons . . . y además entendía que las hormonas de Ron estaban locas . . . y todavía mejor, había reconocido que las suyas también se alteraban bajo el efecto sus caricias . . . Así que el pelirrojo no necesitaba más en la vida . . . _por lo pronto_ . . .

Harry por su parte ese día descubrió un carácter que no conocía de Parvati, por primera vez la vio molesta por el comportamiento que había tenido Ron con Padma y a Harry le sorprendió la severidad con la que había juzgado a su amigo . . . mucho más severa incluso que la misma Padma, su gemela. Los chicos cada día confirmaban que las gemelas eran abismalmente diferentes.

Los días en Hogwarts comenzaban a florecer con la llegada de la primavera y con ello una temperatura un poco más agradable, así que algunas de las chicas comenzaban a usar un poco menos ropa o quitarse las túnicas entre clase y algunas pocas a prescindir de las medias (_que Harry tanto odiaba_) que formaban parte del uniforme. Parvati, que sabía perfectamente que Harry tenía especial aprecio por sus piernas, ya que en todas y cada una de sus sesiones de besos Harry parecía tomar inspiración apretando sus torneados muslos, decidió soportar los frescos vientos de marzo en aras del amor . . .

Aquél día, desde el preciso momento en que salieron del baño de prefectos después de su ejercicio matutino y la vio luciendo esa maravillosa falda sin las muy odiadas medias, tuvo ganas de volver y haber aprovechado el hoyo del almacén . . . ya que les aclaro que desde que descubrieron el hoyo, no todos los días espiaban o se masturbaban mirandolas, como ustedes comprenderán, por más banquetes que les dieran los elfos no habría comida que los hiciera reponer tanto desgaste entre carreras matutinas, entrenamientos de quidditch, clases, novias, masturbaciones . . . etc.

Pero la perdición de los adolescentes (_y de los hombres_) son los ojos . . . al pobre Harry se le iban los ojos como atraidos por un imán cuando la tenía un par de metros enfrente y si a eso le agregamos que gracias a su abultadito trasero la falda se levantaba muy sugerentemente, Harry tenía la boca seca cada 3 minutos y se sentía sudar cada 2. Tenía unas ganas locas que se acabaran las _malditas_ clases y llevarsela a algún rincón para comenzar un besuqueo interminable y volver a apretar esos muslos monumentales, sin el insufrible obstáculo de la tela de las medias o de algun pantalón.

Pero la sola idea de que ese momento llegaría pronto, apenas al terminar las clases, lo alimentaba. Seguramente como todas las tardes se irían a caminar por ahí, y como parte del recorrido se besarían y entonces . . . podría caerle encima como un animal!! . . . _ejem, ejem_ . . . perdón quise decir, que podría desahogar los deseos que en ese momento tenía contenidos.

Estaban tan solo a terminar la abominable clase de Adivinación que a Parvati le encantaba . . . La sala de adivinación con ese saturado ambiente que creaba la profesora Trelowney con sus inciensos, sus velas, sus hojas de té y el insoportable calor que produce tanto hilacho que carga ella misma, tenía a Harry mareado. Por supuesto, la profesora Trelowney tenía pleno conocimiento de la preferencia de Parvati por su clase y en muchas ocasiones se apoyaba en ella para sus actividades. Como en esa ocasión.

La profesora le solicitó a la morena de buenos chamorros que hiciera registro de lo que iba prediciéndose en clase invitando a la chica a colocarse sentada de frente a la clase. La chica entusiasmada se sentó y acomodándose para poder escribir mejor en su libreta, cruzó la pierna justo en dirección a Harry que gracias a la maravillosa perspectiva del aula la miraba desde arriba en descenso . . . su vista estaba fija en el resquicio que quedaba entre la falda y su piel color canela . . . sus verdes ojos lanzaban verdaderos rayos de calor hacia sus piernas.

La clase comenzó a transcurrir entre un soporífero acceso de verborrea por parte de la profesora, que _el profesor Binns le hubiera envidiado_, acerca de los talentos ancestrales de su familia; para después dar paso a la lectura del agua. Hecho que consistía en beber la mitad de un vaso lleno de agua y verlo a trasluz en una tela de color rojo . . . todos parecían profundamente interesados o algunos profundamente aburridos . . . nadie parecía darse cuenta de las calenturientas ensoñaciones que estaban pasando por la mente de Harry y las impúdicas imágenes que entraban por sus pupilas, evidentemente la chica no usaba short bajo la falda y el calson debía ser _muy pequeño_ pues por más que Harry lo buscaba . . . no lo encontraba . . .

Las hormonas no se hicieron esperar y sintiéndose requeridas fueron todas a congregarse en la quinta extremidad del moreno ubicada entre sus piernas (_por aquello de que alguien no sepa a que me refiero_ XP). No sentía otra cosa que calor . . . un calor que lo tenía al borde de un colapso, al amigo íntimo que habita entre sus piernas estaba reclamando un efusivo saludo de su parte, de esos apretones de mano que quedan en el recuerdo . . . pero en ese momento era imposible salir de la clase . . . _ya era imposible_ . . .

A causa del calor que siempre hace en esa clase, la mayoría se quitaba la túnica al entrar y las dejaban a la entrada en un pequeño perchero, su túnica estaba demasiado lejos ahora que más la necesitaba, y para su mala suerte había crecido tanto ese año que por más que se jalara el suéter no podría cubrirse . . . y desgraciadamente la clase estaba a unos cuantos minutos de terminar . . . NOOOOO!!! La clase no podía acabar!!! _No en ese momento_ . . .

Su erección estaba al máximo y los nervios del momento lo habían hecho ponerse tan duro que ni pegándoselo con cinta canela lograría evitar que se viera semejante turgencia. Ron, despistado como siempre se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus libros y a urgir a Harry a levantarse, quien fingia recoger sus cosas sin levantarse y aprovechando las extensiones de los manteles que cubrian las mesas de trabajo.

A Harry no le preocupaba que Ron lo viera, sino que Parvati fuera hasta él para ir juntos a comer y . . . su mente estaba tan perdida temiendo eso, que se olvidó de que alguien más podía verlo . . .

-**Potterrrrrrr!!!! Mira nada más!!**- dijo una voz que cargaba más soberbia que nunca. Harry se volteó para toparse con su peor pesadilla . . . –**Te parecen excitantes las clases de esta vieja??? JAJAJA Miren!!! Miren como el niño que vivió tiene muy despierto "al niño" JAJAJA**-

Varios de los que estaban por ahí cerca se detuvieron al escuchar a Draco, los que evidentemente no dejaban de reirse eran los tarados de sus amigos y la babosa de Pansy que no dejaba de ver su pantalón son los ojos apunto de salirse de sus órbitas. _Seguramente Draco no alcanza esas proporciones_, se pensó Harry.

Harry volteó hacia Ron en busca de su apoyo y el pelirrojo lo observaba tan sonrojado que pareciera que la vergüenza era suya propia. Aún había muchas miradas sobre su pantalón y Harry no veía la manera de escapar de ahí, veía los ojos de Anthony Golstein, a Ernie, a Dean, al estupido de Zacarías Smith riendose, y a Susan Bones que tenía cara de _WHAT?_, _pobrecita es muy inocente_ . . . . todo estaba sucediendo en apenas unos cuantos segundos . . . y para rematar Parvati se acercaba . . .

-**Caramba Potter, cómo se nota que te hace falta CHO!!**- escupió el rubio Slytherin, cual serpiente antes de irse entre risas burlescas . . .

Harry volteó rápidamente hacía Ron en su auxilio, quien no en balde era su mejor amigo, y entendió claramente lo que su amigo necesitaba y se interpuso entre él y Parvati, que ya había cambiado su expresión de "_chica boba que le gusta adivinación_" por la de "_gemela perversa Patil_" . . .

-**QUÉ . . . QUÉ COSA DIJO DRACO???? Quítate Ron!!**-

-**Qué?que?, quién?Draco?, a quéhora?**- decía repetitivamente Ron haciendola de torero con Parvati mientras Harry se ponía lejos de la vista de ella

-**Ron!! Ronn!! Quitate!! Dónde esta Harry?? Estaba aquí, lo acabo de ver!!**-

-**e-e-este . . . es que tenía urgencia de hablar con la profesora McGonagall antes de la comidaaaaaaaa!! PARVATI! VEEEEEN!!!**-

Pero la chica había sido toro en su otra vida, y se ganó un ole que dejó a su rejoneador mirando lejos . . .

Harry se fue directo al baño, sabía que Ron no la podría detener por mucho tiempo y para quitarse el _inconveniente_ no tenía más que 2 opciones, o darse un buen apretón o esperar a que de manera natural se le desinflamara el bulto. . . Pero definitivamente tenía que escoger la que fuera más _rápida_ . . .

Mientras tanto Ron se preocupó por alcanzar a Parvati que ya iba como verdadero toro de lidia hacia el Gran comedor con el pelirrojo tras los talones, finalmente llegó y se detuvo a observar la mesa Gryffindor de cabo a rabo en busca de su novio, sin encontrarle un cabello . . .

-**Mira, Parvati, tú no te preocupes, ahorita te lo traigo!!**- le dijo Ron como si estuviera a punto de ir a regañar a Harry.

Ron sabía perfectamente que Harry debía estar en uno de los baños, así que subió a buscarlo en el que quedaba más cerca de la sala de Adivinación. Cuando finalmente llegó Harry ya salía del baño.

-**¡Qué bueno que te encuentro hermano! Parvati se fue hecha una furia al comedor . . . creo que sí oyó a Draco . . .**-

Harry volteó asustado y aceleró el paso hacia el comedor, ahora lo peor no era pasar una vergüenza con Parvati, sino pensar seriamente qué era lo que le iba a decir si realmente había escuchado a Malfoy.

En cuanto llegó, sus ojos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente, la vio!! Si, estaba platicando animadamente con Hermione y no parecía enojada . . . Genail!! Esperen . . . _medias??, túnica azul??_ . . . no!! No es ella!!! Su mirada se perdía entre tantas chicas hasta que la encontró nada menos que al final de la mesa Gryffindor . . . _acompañada de Mlafoy_ . . . él se reía y ella tenía húmedos los ojos, Harry caminaba hacia ellos como si el camino no se fuera a acabar nunca, ella salió a su encuentro dejando a Malfoy con su estúpida risa . . . se encontraron a la mitad del camino . . . los lentes de Harry fueron a dar a la mesa de Ravenclaw justo sobre el plato de Cho . . . una gran mano pintada en su mejilla izquierda y su par de piernas favorito corriendo fuera del comedor . . .

Harry reaccionó muy tarde, después de semejante Knock-Out, de pedirle sus lentes a Cho y de limpiarlos de la salsa de tomate del espaguetti que se estaba comiendo. . . ya era demasiado tarde, su morena de fuego se había ido . . . volteó a ver a Ron que lo miraba con una sutil expresión de lamento, a su lado Padma confundida . . . y a su lado Hermione . . . Hermione que se veía furiosa y salía del comedor tras Parvati . . . _tras Parvati??? A qué demonios . . .???_ Harry corrió tras ellas jalando a Ron . . .

**N/A: Cielos! Creo que el final me quedó algo . . . _extraño_ . . . jajaja . . . me emocioné!! Jaja Ya saben continuara . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos, si se rien la mitad de lo que yo me reí al hacerlo . . . quedare satisfecha . . . DinkySG, creo que te gustara . . . eso espero, lo hice especialmente para ti.**

**En esta ocasión mi agradecimiento va para mi incondicional apoyo Lady DraG, que siempre estás ahí, para decirte cualquier pregunta, duda o tontería . . . siempre . . . gracias**

**Capítulo 9**

Harry corría con Ron, y Padma detrás de ellos persiguiendo a Parvati y a Hermione. Cuando lograron llegar a la Sala Común ninguno de ellos podía subir, únicamente Padma. Por un momento Harry se imaginaba a Hermione jalándole el cabello a Parvati por haberlo golpeado . . . pero Padma bajó un par de horas más tarde y dijo que Hermione solamente le estaba _reclam/preguntando_ a Parvati la causa del disgusto, además le informó que Parvati no quería verlo ni oír más hablar de él.

Harry se puso sinceramente triste y para aumentar su mala pata cuando Hermione bajó venía enojada con él y haciéndole mala cara por hacerle esas cosas a una chica tan linda como Parvati.

Aquél día que había iniciado con grandes expectativas para Harry y había terminado de la peor manera. Con menuda exposición de sus intimidades a cargo de Malfoy, un gran problema con su novia y además su mejor amiga estaba de parte de ella y lo miraba como si fuera un ser abominable.

Pero su siguiente día no sería mejor, para su desgracia recibió la notificación por parte de Madame Hooch de que ese fin de semana habría concentración, con una diferente dinámica de trabajo. En esta ocasión consistiría en que cada uno de los capitanes formaría un equipo revolviendo a los miembros de los equipos de las otras casas, trayendo con esto más preocupaciones y responsabilidades para Harry, como si no tuviera suficientes. Ese mismo día tenía que entregar la lista de jugadores que solicitaba para su equipo idóneo ya que el campamento era al día siguiente.

Durante las clases el pelinegro buscó incansablemente hablar con Parvati pero ella lo evadía y huía de él con mirada triste y desilusionada. Él se sentía verdaderamente mal, le hacía falta su compañía y su sonrisa tímida . . . además de que se sentía avergonzado de lo sucedido, pero a fin de cuentas todo había sucedido antes de que ellos se hicieran novios. Le preocupaba que ella estuviera tan decepcionada de él, pero de cualquier manera no estaba dispuesto a perderla, así que le mandó una nota con una lechuza en donde le decía cuánto le hacía falta y lo que sentía por ella.

Mientras tanto, Ron viendo el abatimiento de su amigo, se había ofrecido a armar la alineación del equipo que Harry debía entregar esa tarde. Por la noche cuando Harry le preguntó por la alineación entregada se quiso caer para atrás como _Condorito_ (_PLOP!_) . . . En la alineación estaba Harry (_obviamente_), Ron, Cho, la Huffle, la amiga de Cho, Coote, y uno de los golpeadores de Huffle que era novio de la amiga de Cho.

-**Me quieres decir qué demonios es esto???**-

-**jeje, ya averigüé y nos pondran en la misma tienda a todos jeje**-

**-Y eso qué?? Además por si no te has dado cuenta Cho, la Huffle y yo somos buscadores, TRES BUSCADORES!!**-

-**Ah claro, pero a ellas las puse como cazadoras igual que a la amiga de Cho**-

-**Ron, sabes la causa de que Parvati no me hable??**-

-**Si mi hermano, pero igual necesitamos _desahogar_ nuestras penas, además ahora no está Malfoy . . . por qué crees que hice la alineación así? Mira, Coote ni enterado y si se da cuenta, no le importa; la amiga de Cho no va a decir nada de su amiga y menos si se entretiene con el novio, y la Huffle . . . de ella me encargo yo . . .**-

-**Estás dañado . . .**-

-**Ey amigo, cuando tu hiciste lo que hiciste con Cho, ustedes todavía no eran novios y si lo haces ahora tampoco lo son . . . No tienes motivos para sentir culpa, además . . . deja ya de preocuparte que Padma está trabajando en tu favor . . .**-

En ese momento los ojos de Harry se iluminaron de pura emoción, Harry confiaba en Ron y a su vez en Padma, ella sabría encontrar la manera de convencerla de su inocencia. Aunque, por supuesto, al día siguiente antes de irse al campo a la concentración le mandó otra carta que derrochaba miel y donde le decía que la relación con Cho había sido hacía mucho y que _ella lo sabía_ . . . _todo aquello estaba a más de un año de distancia_ . . .

Finalmente llegaron al campo, lo primero que notó Harry fue la expresión Madame Hooch que miraba con extrañeza la alineación que le había entregado, sobretodo después de todos los elogios que había tenido para él en la concentración anterior . . . él optó por desviar su mirada y silbar . . .

Antes de iniciar con los partidos que se disputarían, se les concedió a los capitanes un espacio de tiempo con su proyecto de equipo para organizarse. Harry no tenía idea de cómo convertir a Cho y a la Huffle en cazadoras . . .

El entrenamiento de ese día le costó al pelinegro todo el sudor de su cuerpo, arrancarse varios cabellos y terminar con la garganta irritada de tanto grito, pero a pesar de todo no había sido tan malo, las chicas tuvieron un buen desempeño como cazadoras a pesar de ser su primera vez . . . (_como cazadoras . . ._)

Para la hora en que terminaron los partidos Ron y Harry ya habían hablado para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo lograr que ellas les ofrecieran sus servicios sin que ellos los solicitaran, y ya habían llegado al acuerdo de que (_en ausencia de toda creatividad_) fingirían una pelea pues por lo menos eso ya había dado resultados. Así que cuando las chicas entraron a la tienda prepararon su actuación mejor que profesionales . . .

-**ERES UN IMBÉCIL . . .!!**-

-**CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA!**-

-**NO CREO QUE PUEDAS . . . INTENTALO SIN LA VARITA!!**-

-**Calma . . . muchachos . . .**- voz de _moscamuerta_ de Cho

Las tres chicas se interpusieron entre ellos que habían logrado un autentico sonrojo de ira que habría convencido a cualquier director Hollywoodense y seguían haciendo intentos de irse a las manos mientras Coote llegaba a dizque contener la pelea pero con un gesto de extrañeza que no le cabía en toda la cara.

-**Ven Harry . . . ven, creo que estás muy estresado . . .**- dijo Cho mientras lo sacaba fuera de la tienda

-**Caray Ron . . . cálmate, no pensé que fueras tan . . . _efusivo_!**- le dijo la Huffle a Ron mientras el tumulto se empezaba a disipar y la amiga de Cho se iba con el novio y Coote se iba a hacia su cama dejando tras él una estela de gases

Cho había sacado a Harry y se lo había llevado a caminar cerca de las tiendas pero en un pequeño espacio lleno de arbolitos y hierba. Harry se rió mentalmente cuando pensó lo bien que se sabía Ron la reacción que tendrían las chicas y como todo estaba saliendo mejor que bien . . . por supuesto en ese momento, la neurona que guardaba el recuerdo inmaculado de Parvati se fue a dormir y la neurona que se encarga de que sus partes blandas dejen de serlo fue la que se hizo cargo de la situación.

-**Oh Harry, creo que has estado bajo demasiada presión . . . necesitas liberar tus tensiones . . .-** decía sugerentemente la oriental mientras Harry ya la estaba viendo con la mirada poseída por el demonio de la lujuria

-**Creo . . . que tienes razón**- dijo Harry al tiempo que le metía descaradamente la mano entre las piernas a la chica

Ella inmediatamente volteó los ojos para después cerrarlos y morder su labio inferior, Harry frotaba suavemente sus dedos unidos sobre el pantalón de quidditch de Cho en donde él calculaba que _debía_ estar el clítoris, ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a jadear excitada, entonces la mano de Harry se internó mas adentro y con más actividad.

-**Oh Harry . . . si yo hubiera sabido esto hace un año . . . no te habría tratado como un niño**-

-**Ah si???**- respondió Harry sin poder ocultar un tono algo ofendido

Entonces fue picado en su orgullo y agarrandola fuerte de la cintura la hizo correrse en menos de lo que la china se lo esperaba.

-**oh, ooh, oh . . ._MHMMHNN_ . . . Harry, esto estuvo . . .**-

-**Si . . . nada más que el que se debía relajar era yo, no?**-

-**Ah, claro . . .**-

Reconoció Cho aún jadeado casi sin poder sostenerse en pie, definitivamente a esta chica le gustaba que le dieran con algo de rudeza pues había aguantado el arranque de orgullo por parte de Harry con verdadero gusto. Acto seguido después de la observación que le hizo Harry, la chica con total confianza le jaló el resorte del pantalón y le metió la mano empezando a acariciarle su chiflo que todavía no se convertía en corneta por completo.

Mientras Cho hacía su trabajo con dedicación y esmero, Harry con la décima parte de su neurona reconoció lo fácil que Cho prestaba sus servicios a quien estuviera necesitado y se preguntó con cuantos más lo habría hecho, aunque a él en realidad no le importaba mientras siguiera sacandole brillo como lo estaba haciendo a su ya completamente duro pito . . . cerró los ojos y a su mente vino Parvati . . . _su cuerpo_ . . . _sus piernas_ . . . _sus esplendidas nalgas_ . . . _sus pechos_ . . . la boca se le estaba llenado de babas mientras él necesitaba más velocidad y Cho contrariamente lo que hacía era disminuirla . . .

-**Choooo . . .**- solpló Harry en un pujido

-**Ya esta Harry . . .**-

Y la chica sacó la mano y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y frente a él se puso en cuatro patas sobre la hierba y bajo las nocturnas sombras de un arbolito. Harry se le quedó mirando con ojos de scanner por un segundo que fue como 10 minutos y como autentico burro en primavera se embutió con ella.

- Mientras, por otro lado . . . _regresemos el reloj_ . . .

-**Sabes? Creo que lo que necesitas es un baño; tu sabes, después de un coraje lo que más se necesita es un buen regaderazo y darse una buena rejalada, _err,_ quiero decir relajada . . . y ya no te preocupes, y menos por tonterías, _que más da si Potter le ve las tetas a tu hermana_ . . .**-

La chica no había dejado de hablar mientras llevaba a Ron hasta las regaderas de chicos que ya estaban vacias, pero la última frasecita definitivamente había salido sobrando e hizo que Ron casi se torciera el cuello. La chica hablaba rápidamente y casi sin parar, Ron la había visto platicando con sus amigas durante los entrenamientos, pero no habia notado que hablara tanto.

Una vez dentro de los baños la chica ya llevaba una sonrisa medio depravada y sin decir "_agua va!_" le dio un apretón de _chile_ . . . A lo que Ron respondió con un amplio sonrojo y un pujido del que no estuvo seguro si era de gusto o de susto. La chica era a ojos vistos de las que _agarran confianza_ rápido y a pesar de que Ron había armado todo eso con ese propósito estaba sorprendido de haber sido tan acertado.

La chica se siguió con un relajante masaje para minutos después meter la mano al pantalón sacando el objeto de sus deseos, llevándose la afortunada sorpresa de un estupendo ejemplar al 90 por ciento de su dureza con 20 centímetros que la hicieron babear de inmediato.

-**Oh Weasley, mira nada _m-m-_mme permites? . . .**-

_Pero de eso pedía su limosna el pelirrojo!!_ La afortunada se hincó y se metió en la boca todo cuanto le cabía; Ron tuvo que sostenerse de la pared y empezó a temblar mientras vaciaba todo el aire de sus pulmones . . . eso superaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido. Una boca caliente, húmeda, guardando, chupando, comiéndose con tanto agrado esa parte de su cuerpo . . . _sentía que estaba alucinando_ . . .

Pero desafortunadamente para él, era un placer tan puro que después de unos minutos le dio leche cual si fuera vaca suiza . . .

-**Oh . . . lo siento . . .**-

La chica se tardo un poco en responder mientras lograba pasarse todo lo que tenía en la boca y lo dejaba limpio.

-**mmm . . .**- se saboreó –**no te preocupes, ahorita te vuelves a poner duro . . .**-

Dijo la buscadora para después levantarse del piso y comenzar a desvestirse frente a él y luego con una expresión cínicamente golosa empezar a masturbarse frente a los desorbitados ojos del pelirrojo que sudaba lo indecible con el chile aguado y fuera del pantalón.

- Mientras tanto a algunos metros de ahí entre los arbolitos . . .

Harry estaba con las uñas clavadas en los huesos pélvicos de la oriental que ya tenía arrancada gran parte de la hierba que estaba cerca de sus manos. El pelinegro perdido en la lujuria del momento se salía por completo para ver bien lo que estaba haciendo, como para tomar inspiración y se volvía a conectar en las oscuras pero muy depiladas profundidades de su buena amiga Ravenclaw . . .

Pero Cho era una flaca corriosa y aguantadora, no había violento remate que no le aguantara al niño de los ojos verdes (_dije niño?_ Perdon, me equivoqué) que después de una buena serie de intensas embestidas se corrió . . . pero ella seguía empujandose contra él . . .

-**Sigue Harry sigue, estoy a punto!!!**-

Entonces el guapo Gryffindor como buen caballero y amante no iba a dejar a medias a su doncella (_dije doncella??_ Cielos, me volví a equivocar) y antes de perder la erección completamente le dio su merecido, dicho sea en el mejor de los sentidos; después de todo, la chica le había dado un apreciable servicio.

Un par de empujones después la chica soltó un agudo chillido llenándose las uñas del lodo de la hierba arrancada y ponía una amplia cara de satisfacción que Harry le correspondía con una sonrisa desfachatada.

- Pero la acción continuaba en los vestidores masculinos

Después de semejante espectáculo el pelirrojo había recuperado su vigor con rapidez, la chica en cuanto lo vio listo no se esperó a que se le fuera a frustrar de nuevo y se lo llevó a uno de los escusados. Ron se bajó los pantalones con una sensación extraña pues era la primera vez que se bajaba los pantalones para sentarse en el escusado sin que su intención fuera cagar. De pronto vio como se venía contra él un amplio trasero caminando en reversa buscando ensartarse . . .

-**aaaaaaaaaahhhh**- gimió la Huffle mientras se metía despacio centímetro a centímetro todo el _nabo_ de Ron mientras él solamente acertó a agarrarse de su cuerpo y pujar gravemente –**aaayy estas buenísmo!! Así me encanta macizo y largo, no tengas piedad, hasta el fondo guapo!!**-

-

Después de su desenfrenada sesión de sexo, Cho le pidió a Harry que se esperaran un poco a terminar de sacarse el lodo que tenía metido en las uñas y sacudirse bien las rodillas del pantalón que le habían quedado muy verdes . . .

-

-**ooh, oohh, ooh, asi, asi sigueweasleymirey,ooh, querido mencantas, daledalemáaass, aaay como lotienesbueno, damemasdamemas, aaahh . . .**-

Pero resulta que la Huffle le salió _platicadora_ . . . si bien el pito de Ron estaba disfrutando bastante, sus oídos ya estaban fastidiados a los 5 minutos de estarla oyendo hablar sin descanso, y además sin ninguna creatividad . . . el pelirrojo entendió muy bien porque en la ocasión anterior Draco había preferido tenerla con la boca llena . . .

-**sigueleoncito, sigue, oh, oh, así, ooosssii, eresmireyyy, weasleyeresmireeeyy, mas, mas, mas, mestoyviniendo, ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhh!!!!**-

Ron aguantó impresionado los violentos sentones que se daba la chica contra él hasta que sintió como verdaderamente se le corrió en los güevos. Sentir esos jugos calientes cayendo sobre él lo hicieron venirse rápidamente gimiendo.

--

Finalmente Ron y la Huffle se dieron un baño verdadero, gracias a Merlin en regaderas separadas, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba . . . Harry vio la ropa tirada, ruido de regaderas, un par de gotas de semen en el piso, había más de una regadera abierta . . . no le importó se desnudó y se metió en otra. Evidentemente la chica se había dado cuenta y después de que Harry entro a la regadera se fue muy silenciosa . . .

Cuando Ron salió de su regadera y escuchó la otra se extraño de que la buscadora siguiera en la regadera así que quiso ser educado y esperarla.

-**Te falta mucho? Me quiero ir a la tienda . . .**- preguntó tocando en la puerta de la regadera donde corria el agua

-**_Aaayy eres tan amable!!!_ Una caballero que después de coger como conejo quiere acompañar a su amante . . .**- dijo Harry con una falsa voz de maricón abriendo la puerta y cerrando la llave del agua

-**SSSHH cállate! Qué haces aquí??**-

-**Ya se fue hombre! la acabo de ver irse . . . Y qué, cómo te fue??**- Harry se lo decía con un pícaro morbo, pero a pesar de que Ron se sonrió hacia él, notó que no estaba rebozante de felicidad.

-**Bien, bien . . . y a ti?**-

-**Pues más o menos . . . Cho terminó enojada conmigo porque no le puede quitar unas manchas verdes que tiene su pantalón en las rodillas . . .**-

Ron soltó la carcajada –**Y por qué no se los quitaste?? Ya ves, no eres nada caballero . . . jaja**-

-**jaja oye pero dime como te fue, fue tu primera vez, cuéntame que tal se siente la Huffle . . .**-

-**Primera Y segunda compañero . . . ya estamos parejos!**- Harry recibió la respuesta abriendo desmesuradamente ojos y boca mientras se vestía

-**Pero no te veo muy emocionado, no te gustó o qué?**-

-**no pues . . . el sexo estuvo bueno, pero esa tipa es muy escandalosa güey, no dejó de hablar todo el rato, parecía que se había comido un loro huasteco!!**-

Harry rio a carcajadas –**JAJAJA oye . . . y Padma?**-

-**que con ella?**-

-**Pues, bueno tu me dijiste que yo no tenía culpas con Parvati porque todo esto con Cho era fuera del noviazgo, pero tu . . . no sientes culpa?**-

-**Un chingo!**- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza y cambiando su expresión a una muy seria –**_la extrañe_ Harry . . . me gustó el relajo del sexo y todo eso, pero . . . _Padma_, Padma es otra cosa . . . si yo llegó a hacerlo con ella . . . wow!!**-

-**Uy amigo . . . estas bien clavado!!**-

-**Tu no sientes eso?**-

-**Si, tienes razón . . . es divertido regalarse estas aventuras pero . . . son vacias, diferentes a si estuviéramos con ellas. _Yo también la extrañe_ . . . aún con Cho tirándose a matar, jeje**-

-**Tu crees que . . . no sé . . . pronto?**-

-**Me lo preguntas a mi?? Primero déjame ver si puedo volver con ella . . .**- dijo Harry poniendo una expresión triste en la cara y llenando su mente con ella . . .

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado . . . no sé que me ha pasado con esta historia que se me ha alargado más, _mucho más_ de lo que esperaba, prometo terminarla pronto, ya saben que no me gusta cansar con historias demasiado largas . . . nos vemos en el próximo capi


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Esa noche Ron y Harry durmieron como verdaderos niños de pecho, cansados y muy satisfechos con todos sus desempeños del día. Al día siguiente Madame Hooch supervisó un entrenamiento sencillo de cada capitán con su equipo original para dar por terminada la concentración en la tarde después de la comida y de una puesta en común con los Capitanes. Harry se sintió verdaderamente feliz de volver a trabajar con su equipo, la verdad es que no se hallaba con ningunos otros jugadores.

Ron y Harry se encaminaron hacia el castillo con sus escobas al hombro y entre pláticas con sus demás compañeros del equipo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, lo primero que Harry buscó al entrar fue a su novia Parvati. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón que él, Ron y Hermione acostumbraban, a su lado estaba Hermione; pero Harry notó de inmediato que algo sucedió, algo había pasado que hizo que las cosas cambiaran.

Harry la miró y ella por primera vez en esos días le sostuvo la mirada, no se agachó ni lo evadió. Él no pudo evitar que apareciera en su cara una ligera sonrisa y aunque la de ella fue más ligera todavía, Harry la notó y eso fue suficiente para que se olvidara de que estaba todo sudado, cansado, harto del entrenamiento y bastante despeinado; sólo le dio la escoba a Ron sin voltear a verlo siquiera y caminó hacia ella, entonces ella bajó la mirada.

-**Podemos hablar?**- Ella asintió tímidamente

Salieron de la sala común y atravesaron todo el castillo en silencio hasta el lugar donde ellos acostumbraban hacer sus paseos con el espléndido paisaje de un atardecer de primavera. Ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio, él sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, después de todo él había sido quien pidió hablar, pero al pobre pelinegro se le había escapado su única neurona y no tenía idea de qué decirle.

-**¿Qué fue lo que Malfoy te dijo?**-

-**Que él te vio teniendo sexo con Cho . . . es mentira?**-

-**No . . . pero sucedió mucho antes de que tu y yo fuéramos novios**-

-**Y por qué se le ocurrió decírtelo en clase y frente a todos?**- Un evidente tono de reclamo y desconfianza se asomó en la voz de Parvati

Harry se sonrió y meditó un momento su respuesta -**Qué tanto escuchaste de lo que dijo?**-

-**que te hacía falta Cho . . .**- dijo ella con el labio tembloroso

Harry volvió a sonreír –**Tuve una erección mirando tus piernas . . .**- la miraba fijamente –**Draco se dio cuenta, por eso lo dijo**- La tez morena de Parvati se llenó de un auténtico sonrojo -**¿Me perdonas?**-

-**Tu . . . sientes que te _hace falta_ Cho?**- preguntó Parvati llevando la mirada al pasto

-**Lo único que me hace falta eres tú, te he extrañado muchísimo estos días . . .**-

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó probando el efecto de sus palabras y la disposición de ella para la reconciliación. Parvati no podía negar que los besos de harry le doblaban las piernas y le aflojaban los calzones . . . _Cielos! Besa tan bien!_ Harry al recibir una respuesta de total agrado a sus besos y las evidentes ganas de ella de reconciliarse, la atacó con besos bastante apasionados. Después fue agachándose hacia la hierba con ella en sus brazos y pronto estuvieron acostados sobre el pasto en uno de los solitarios jardines de Hogwarts.

_¿Quién dijo que las peleas con los novios son desagradables?_ Sólo por la reconciliación, valen la pena . . . Ambos chicos se encontraban tan inmersos en su besuqueo que pasaron por alto los sonoros chasquidos que producían sus labios en tan ansiosos besos.

Pero una vez más para mala fortuna de Harry, Parvati traía pantalón, pero eso no le impediría que como en las ocasiones anteriores, el chico de los ojos verdes volviera a las andadas apoderándose de sus muslos y un rato después subiendo la mano con discreción llegar a su pecho al tiempo que la ahogaba con un beso especialmente profundo y atacaba posándose _cual mariposa sobre la flor_ . . . o tal vez deba decir como abeja pues lo que en realidad quería Harry era clavar su aguijón hasta el fondo aunque le fuera en ello la vida.

Parvati, con un muslo entre sus piernas rozándola suavemente, una mano modelando sin descanso su pecho y una boca que prácticamente se la estaba comiendo . . . realmente se sentía fuera del planeta, no podía pensar en absolutamente nada. Harry por su parte, al no ver ningún remilgo de su novia, estaba lo suficientemente enajenado como para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la maravillosa sensación de unos pechos que podían ser blandos y firmes a la vez.

Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y también empezó a acariciarlo, revolviendo más su cabello y tocando su espalda y más abajo dejando que sintiera sus fríos dedos en la cintura cuando la camiseta se levantaba ligeramente. En pocas palabras, se estaban dando un faje que sellaba y reforzaba bastante su noviazgo. Pero de pronto, movidos por la pasión Harry se rodó para tenerla encima, y así poder disfrutar apretando sus nalgas con mayor libertad, pero el momento del cambio la tomó por sorpresa y al tratar de acomodarse y apoyarse con las piernas, ella sintió que su rodilla se apoyó en un saco pequeño y aguadito, al tiempo que Harry se sentaba violentamente con un quejido que pudo haberle dañado la garganta.

Parvati se movió asustada, obviamente lo primero que movió fue la rodilla, cosa que Harry le agradeció _en el alma!!_ Y vio como sin ninguna pena el pobre chico se apretaba la parte herida tratando de mitigar su dolor. Parvati preocupada y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer mientras su novio no era capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque por momentos trataba de hacer gestos de "_no hay problema_" que no eran nada convincentes ya que se sus verdes ojos se torcían de dolor y ella en busca de querer ayudar lo único que hacia era echarle aire con las manos.

-**Oh . . . Harry, lo siento . . . lo siento, de verdad . . . yo . . .oh!**-

Pero su garganta seguía sin articular sonido y Harry tuvo miedo de intentar hablar y sacar un hilo de voz tan agudo que pareciera un chillido, así que prefirió intentar pasar saliva mientras ella seguía viéndolo muy afligida. Parvati no sabía realmente que hacer, ella sabía que un golpe fuerte en los testículos era algo delicado, pero ponerle la rodilla encima con todo y peso . . . _vaya!_ debía ser tremendo. Finalmente ella puso la mano sobre su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo por la cara interna hasta casi llegar a la ingle y luego bajaba hasta la rodilla buscando tranquilizarlo.

-**Perdóname Harry . . .**-

-**No . . .**- como bien lo supuso le salió un chillido por voz –**ERRRR, no te preocupes . . . ya . . . ya esta pasando**-

Después de varios minutos de recuperación Harry que esforzaba por sacar todo su valor Gryffindor y ponerlo a flote ante su novia para no quedar mal, pero la que se miraba verdaderamente apenada y conmocionada era ella . . . Una vez pasado el bochorno de lo sucedido decidieron regresar al castillo lamentando internamente la violenta interrupción del faje que se estaban propinando.

Parvati más tarde acompañó a su hermana al baño de prefectas mientras paseaban por los pasillos poniéndose al tanto de las novedades, una vez dentro la conversación se puso muy buena cuando llegaron al punto en donde Parvati le platicaba lo recién sucedido. Un rato más tarde entro Hermione con intenciones de orinar pero al no encontrar papel higiénico decidió revisar el almacén acompañándose de las gemelas.

Al entrar, a causa de la oscuridad lo primero que salto a sus ojos fue la luz que entraba por dos orificios abiertos que daban exactamente a las regaderas de las chicas, la mirada de las tres chicas se cruzó con el mismo pensamiento. Inspeccionaron el lugar y los orificios llegando a la evidente conclusión de que habían sido espiadas desde semanas atrás.

Las chicas después de deliberar y confabularse decidieron no ir a correr con ellos a la mañana siguiente y esperarlos para espiarlos dentro de ese mismo almacén para ver que decían de ellas y si se confesaban culpables algo . . . Bueno, esa fue la razón que ellas exteriorizaron, pero además de esa había otras que les rondaban por la cabeza con más interés.

A Parvati le preocupaba Ginny pero Hermione les dijo que no se preocuparan pues ella se encargaría de hablar con la pelirroja, y les aseguró que no habría ningún problema. Finalmente después de mucho pensar llegaron a la conclusión de que iban a decirles que se reunieron a estudiar para los próximos exámenes esa noche hasta muy tarde y no querían levantarse temprano y menos a correr.

Por la mañana el par de chicos se levantó y preparó para sus ejercicios matutinos pero al llegar a la sala común vieron pegado en el dorso del cuadro de la Dama Gorda una nota firmada por las chicas en donde se leía una breve y escueta explicación. Después de leerla dudaron mucho en ir a correr, pero después de todo ya estaban despiertos y fuera de la cama . . . así que no desperdiciaron la mañana.

Hermione, Ginny y Parvati los observaban desde arriba de los dormitorios, cuando los vieron salir fueron a buscar a Padma que las esperaría cerca del baño de prefectos. Unos minutos más tarde las 4 chicas estaba reunidas a oscuras en el almacén, platicando sobre qué sería lo que oirían, descubrirían y . . . _verían_ ahí.

Hermione les enseñó una técnica para hacer su orificio del lado de las regaderas de chicos y Padma les dijo la técnica para cerrarlo después, las mujeres en plan de travesura somos más listas que los hombres, siempre!. Un rato después se escucharon ruidos y voces masculinas, eran ellos. Todas se prepararon y se sumieron en el silencio, los orificios estaban hechos y las cuatro miradas pendientes, cada una en su respectivo hoyo . . . _y ellos sin advertir nada_ . . .

-**JAJAJA todavía no puedo creer que Parvati te planchara un güevo jajaja**- decía Ron doblándose de risa al entrar al baño. Parvati tuvo un violento sonrojo mientras Hermione y Ginny volteaban a verla sorprendidas

-**Si te lo hubieran hecho a ti no te daría tanta risa!**-

-**aaahh no! Por mi que Padma me planche lo que quiera!! . . . me trae loco hermano, cada vez que estoy con ella se me pone el pelo rojo de la emoción jeje**-

-**Bueno, no te digo nada si fuera un apretón . . . tu sabes, de los que me daba Cho**- dijo Harry poniendo en la cara la clara expresión de un grato recuerdo, al tiempo que empezaban a quitarse la ropa –**pero Parvati . . . es que no sabe . . . y yo con las ganas que le tengo!!**-

-**Pues si amigo, pero esas hermanitas nos tienen a dieta!!**- dijo Ron mientras bajaba sus pantalones

Las chicas apenas si respiraban con tal de no hacer ningún ruido, para su desgracia se escuchaba todo con tal claridad que sobraba hacer alguna acotación respecto a lo que estaban hablando los chicos. Se produjo un breve silencio entre los dos amigos mientras terminaban de quitarse la ropa ante la vista de unas chicas que no podían ocultar la curiosidad de verlos desnudos. Finalmente se jalaron el elástico del calzón y lo bajaron, las chicas que nunca habían visto hombre desnudo en su vida sintieron que sus ojos se abrieron al doble de su tamaño.

Después de quitarse el calzón los dos amigos, se tocaban sus partes como suelen acostumbrar los hombres (_nótese que soy mujer, jeje_) con aquella naturalidad, como si de una pierna o brazo se tratase. Un momento después quitaron la mano y fue ahora la boca de las chicas la que se abrió sin que se dieran cuenta. Ron se sentó en la banca y volvió a llevar la mano entre sus piernas.

-**Ah Padma . . .**- dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro mientras su simple toque se convertía en caricia

Harry no se quiso quedar atrás y suspirando se recargó en la pared y comenzó con el clásico movimiento _gravitacional_, err, quiero decir; bueno ya saben no?

-**Hhiii!! No quiero ver!!**- dijo Padma tapándose los ojos

-**Ay yo si!**-

-**Ginny!! Quieres ver a tu hermano hacerse una paja?**- preguntó en secreto Hermione sorprendida a su amiga

-**Al que estoy viendo es a Harry, además yo siempre he querido saber cómo es eso de las pajas**-

Parvati no había participado en la conversación mirando fijamente la mano de Harry y sus expresiones y el rubor que subía por sus mejillas y las sonrisas que por momentos venían a su cara, la morena vio en un par de ocasiones dibujarse ligeramente su nombre en los labios del pelinegro. Padma por su parte, volvió sus ojos y oídos al novio que la llamaba entre suspiros sentado en una banca mientras se acariciaba en su nombre. Las otras dos morbosas estaban muy entretenidas observando con curiosidad científica el fenómeno biológico que se revelaba ante sus ojos. Después de varios minutos observaron como ambos penes escupían "_algo_" luego de una serie de insistentes jalones, para después entrar en las regaderas. Un segundo después empezaba el cotilleo en el almacén.

-**Sáquenme de una duda, Ron es normal?**- preguntó Hermione con los ojos aún fuera de sus órbitas

-**Se veía grande**- dijo Parvati volteando a ver a Padma quien le respondió:

-**MUY grande**-

-**Pues yo digo que es normal . . .**- dijo Ginny sencillamente

-**Tu ya habías visto otro hombre desnudo?**- preguntó interesada su cuñada

-**La verdad, si!**-

-**Quien?**- preguntaron las otras 3 a destiempo

-**Pues a Bill . . . ya saben, accidentalmente al salir de bañarse, pensé que no había nadie en el baño y . . . sucedió hace poco**-

-**Y lo tiene así también?**- preguntó Hermione muy impresionada

-**Sip, más o menos. Aunque pensándolo bien si esta grande**-

-**A mi lo que me impresiona es como se lo jalan . . . no les dolera?**- comentó Parvati casi preocupada

-**Pues hubo momentos en que si parecía como que sufrían, verdad?**- dijo Hermione analizando

-**Pero más bien era gusto . . .**- dijo Padma frunciendo el ceño con una expresión extraña

-**La verdad es que los penes son muy feos . . .**- dijo Ginny reflexiva

-**Si verdad . . .**- respondió Parvati ubicando la imagen en su mente

-**Pero saben que es lo más curioso?**- preguntó Hermione atrayendo la mirada de todas –**lo hacen pensando en nosotras . . . es decir, ellos en ustedes que son sus novias; pero los chicos se hacen _eso_ pensando realmente en que chicas como nosotras se lo hacen . . . deseando que . . .**-

Todas se quedaron pensativas en silencio y entonces los escucharon salir y empezar a cambiarse mientras hablaban de quidditch. Esperaron a que se vistieran cada una inmersa en un momento de reflexión, todas se sentían un poco impresionadas, pero particularmente las gemelas sentían casi una responsabilidad ante sus novios, se habían quejado de que los tenían a dieta, y además Harry había dicho que Parvati era una chica inexperta . . . _después de haber presenciado eso qué sucedería después?_ . . .

N/A: Bien chicos preparémonos para el final de esta historia. Agradezco mucho sus reviews como siempre son mi motivación y sus ideas y aportaciones son muy importantes para mí.

**ManDark**, gracias por las correcciones ortográficas, ya las corregí, jeje. Este capitulo contiene ideas proporcionadas por mi hermana de casa Ravenclaw **LadyDraG**.

Por otro lado, aclaro. A los testículos me refiero como "güevo" a propósito, no quise poner "huevo" porque no estoy hablando de los que ponen las gallinas jejeje solo para diferenciar y ponerle sabor al caldo :)


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Después de la revelación de que las chicas fueron testigos, ninguna de ellas lograba sacarlo de su cabeza durante el día. Conciente o inconcientemente, la imagen de los chicos al límite volvía a su mente. . . acariciándose _casi-casi_ para ellas, por ellas. Los gemelas estuvieron todavía más expuestas a aquello ya que un par de horas más tarde estaban siendo saludadas por ellos con un abrazo y una amplia sonrisa . . . Al estar cerca de ellos de nuevo se sintieron completamente diferentes, incluso el olor que percibían de ellos les parecía diferente.

Los chicos por su parte no se dieron cuenta absolutamente de nada, ni durante su estancia en las regaderas ni de alguna diferencia en el comportamiento de sus novias y amigas. Aunque aquel día sí parecía diferente, las gemelas habían vestido su tradicional uniforme pero Hermione y Ginny habían decidido prescindir de las medias lo que hizo que los chicos lanzaran miradas fugaces a los encantos de Hermione (ya que Ginny no compartía clase con ellos). Para la hora de la comida se encontraron los Gryffindor en el pasillo con Padma que se acercaba a ellos desde otra aula, Hermione decidió adelantarse sin dar explicaciones mientras ambas parejas caminaban abrazadas hacia el comedor una frente a otra.

Unos metros atrás de Hermione quedaron Ron y Padma, quienes de pronto se habían quedado en silencio mientras Ron observaba a Hermione irse, dejando escapar de pronto en un susurro:

-**Si le han servido los ejercicios a Hermione . . .**-

-**Si verdad? Es que Hermione es un chica muy aplicada, hizo todos los consejos que le dimos . . . tiene loco a Anthony! . . .**-

**-Anthony??**-

-**Si, yo pienso que no tardan en hacerse novios, si no es que ya lo son**-

-**¿Hermione y Anthony?? De dónde sacaste eso?**-

-**Ay Ron! Eres tan despistado . . . por Dios! ¿Por qué crees que Anthony no hizo las rondas conmigo?!! Con quién hace Hermione las Rondas??**-

-**Con Anthony . . .**- reconoció el pelirrojo mientras Padma ponía los ojos en blanco y movía la cabeza divertida –**Pero, por qué no nos había dicho nada?? Harry tampoco sabe, estoy seguro!**-

-**Pobre Hermione, ya me imagino porque no lo hizo. Deben ser terribles tú y Harry! jajaja**-

-**NOSOTROS?? La hubieras visto a ella cuando nos hicimos novios de ustedes, se puso a llorar y todo!!**-

-**Pero no es lo mismo. ¡No le vayas a decir que yo te dije!! Pensé que ustedes ya lo sabían**-

Como ustedes lo imaginarán Ron no se iba a quedar con el chisme atorado en la garganta y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le dijo todo y un poquito más a Harry que estaba tan sorprendido como él. Siendo así, decidieron hablar con ella para que les dijera que estaba pasando y que prácticamente Anthony les tenía que pedir permiso a ellos para _cualquier cosa_ que quisiera hacer con ella. Se pusieron en marcha para buscarla y hablar con ella antes de irse por ahí con sus respectivas novias y al no encontrarla en los lugares donde ellos suponían que debía estar, se encaminaron hacia la torre de Ravenclaw . . . encontrándose con una pareja de apasionados besucones en uno de los pasillos que conducían a aquella torre.

-**Hermione!!**-

La chica volteó sintiendo el mayor susto de su vida encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes clavados en ella y un par de ojos azules mirando casi con asco a Anthony.

-**¿Qué esta pasando aquí Hermione?**- preguntó Harry mientras miraba fijamente a Anthony

-**Ah Harry, este . . . sabes? Anthony y yo, nos acabamos de hacer novios**-

-**Y a quien le pidió permiso?**- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

-**Bueno, no he visto a sus padres . . .**- respondió Anthony tranquilamente

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Harry y Ron lo miraran como dos auténticos leones levantando una ceja indignados, finalmente Hermione intercedió y despidiéndose de Anthony con un beso en los labios invitó a sus mejores amigos a ir a dar un paseo para platicar con ellos acerca de lo que acaban de presenciar.

De camino hacia la Sala Común, Hermione no tenía idea sobre lo que le iba decir a sus dos mejores amigos acerca de su vida sentimental y menos con semejante _carita_ . . . las manos le sudaban y lo iba temiendo todo, por alguna extraña razón tenia mas miedo de decirle a ellos que a sus propios padres. Una vez ahí, a la plática que en un principio iba a ser privada se integraron Parvati y Ginny para beneficio de Hermione pues no hicieron más que echarle porras y felicitarla y decirle cosas agradables de Anthony y de la maravillosa y súper-inteligente pareja que formaban, no dando pie en ningún momento a que ellos hicieran siquiera el intento de hablar; no les quedo mas que aceptarlo aunque en realidad al final lo hicieron de buen agrado, después de todo para eso habían decidido ayudar a Hermione y realmente no tenían nada contra Anthony.

Aquél incidente fue hábilmente aprovechado por Ginny que aprovechó para comentar que estaba a punto de volver con Michael Corner, lo que hubiera provocado reacciones con tendencias homicidas por parte de Ron, pero Hermione y Parvati confabuladas en ayudar a su amiga tampoco lo dejaron expresar su entripado cubriendo de felicitaciones a la pelirroja y halagos al chico. Inmediatamente después sobrevino un radical cambio de tema en la platica a cargo de las tres chicas que dejó a Harry y a Ron como si estuvieran congestionados de las tripas.

Los incidentes de ese día fueron tan variados y tan importantes dentro del grupo de amigos que se quedaron juntos en la Sala común, Parvati fue por Padma y pasaron toda la tarde alrededor del fuego platicando de muchas cosas. Siendo así que para la hora de dormir tanto Ron como Harry se habían olvidado de que las "_pequeñas_" que ellos consideraban a su cargo ya estaban mas a cargo de _otro_.

Por otro lado, en las habitaciones respectivas de sus novias, ambas se removían en sus camas sin poder dormir, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo sucedido ese dia; principalmente lo que observaron en la mañana espiando junto con las otras chicas. Parvati recordaba como si fuera repetido por una grabadora aquel: "pero Parvati . . . es que no sabe . . .", _Parvatinosabe-Parvatinosabe-Parvatinosabe-Parvatinosabe- Parvatinosabe . . ._ La pobre chica no sabía realmente si eso era bueno o malo; lo único que sabia es que Harry lo había lamentado, además de que a ella no le gustaba que alguien dijera que no sabía hacer algo, y si a eso le agregamos que Ron se había destornillado de risa al saber lo que accidentalmente había hecho, la tez morena de su cara se convertía en un granate subido . . . y además, ella también tenía _especial_ interés en aprender _qué_ era lo que deseaba Harry . . .

Padma por su parte, en su cama, no quería cerrar los ojos. En su cabeza no había sonidos dando vueltas, sino imágenes . . . imágenes que aparecían cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos y la hacían mortificarse pensando que era una pervertida. Ron la llamaba, pronunciaba su nombre cuando se acariciaba, justo _ahí_ . . . y decía su nombre porque deseaba que ella estuviera ahí con él, y muy probablemente que ella fuera quien hiciera lo que sus manos hacían, sus manos o . . . alguna otra parte de su cuerpo . . . Después, otros recuerdos; sus besos, sus caricias, aquel orgasmo que los avergonzó tanto. Una orgasmo que él había tenido solo por besarse y abrazarse a ella . . .Wow! Y el día siguiente era de Ronda . . .

La mañana llegó y si no hubiera sido por el ruido que hacían Hermione y Ginny hablando sin parar, Parvati no se habría despertado. Curiosamente las gemelas parecían haberse transmitido los pensamientos, Padma no se presentó a sus ejercicios lo que tenía a Ron muy nervioso y preocupado, tanto que al volver le insistió a Parvati que antes de ir a las regaderas fuera a su habitación para ver si todo estaba bien. A Parvati la reacción de Ron le dio mucha ternura y le gustó saber como se preocupaba por su hermana y pensó que tal vez así sería Harry con ella . . . Por supuesto cuando finalmente habló con Padma esta le dijo que simplemente no se pudo dormir y en la mañana no se pudo levantar, pero su gemela ya lo sabía.

Pero para Ron no había sido suficiente y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que la encontró en uno de los invernaderos de Herbología después de buscarla por medio castillo. Una vez ahí después de un par de tiernos besos y asegurarse de que había sido solamente un exceso de fiaca lo que había dejado a su novia en la cama, se fue a sus clases con una sonrisa.

Y para colmo de males Harry había amanecido ese día especialmente cariñoso y besucón, lo que tenía a Parvati sumida en la angustia y la indecisión . . . _y si por la tarde . . . oh!_

Las gemelas se mantuvieron en el dilema durante el resto de la semana, tratando de continuar con su noviazgo lo más naturalmente posible, aunque los chicos comenzaban a notarlas un poco distantes y acartonadas, algo estaba pasando con ellas.

Aquél fin de semana era de Hogsmade así que los chicos prepararon un fin de semana especialmente romántico para llenar de halagos a sus novias y no se sintieran tensas como lo habían estado esa semana, probablemente por los exámenes según ellos, _hasta se habían reunido para estudiar_ . . . Harry se decidió por un lindo "pic-nic" en una parte que esta al principio del bosque prohibido y él conoce bien, ahí tendrían privacidad y seria interesante ver las reacciones de Parvati al entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, probablemente lo abrazaría mucho y salvarla de peligros inexistentes lo haría sentir un verdadero héroe.

Ron por su parte optó por irse con ella a Hogsmade, pasear por las tiendas, ir al salón de té de Madame Pudfoot y al final volver hacia el castillo tomados de la mano . . . Pero desafortunadamente su planes se vieron frustrados. Los jefes de las casas solicitaron a los prefectos quedarse para hacer rondas con frecuencia y vigilar a los alumnos que se quedaron argumentando que a ellos les darían otro sábado que seria exclusivamente para ellos; y para acabarla de rematar, las parejas tenían que ser por casa, no las que usaban para las rondas . . .

Ni Ron ni Hermione se hubieran imaginado nunca estar conspirando juntos para hacer cambio de pareja a escondidas y poder pasar el día con sus respectivos novios, Harry se rió al escucharlos y les pidió que evitaran que algún prefecto tuviera ronda por la zona que él iba a estar _ocupando_.

Esa mañana se reunieron a desayunar, despidieron muy temprano a Ginny y Michael que se marcharon agarrados de la mano hacia Hogsmade dejando la mirada inspectora y penetrante de Ron atrás. Más tarde Harry y Parvati tomaron su canastita de víveres previamente preparada por Kreacher, lo que no le inspiraba mucha confianza a Harry pero después de todo está a su servicio, mientras Ron y Hermione esperaban a que no hubiera testigos ni maestros para hacer el cambio de parejas.

Harry llevaba de la mano a Parvati quien ya iba muy nerviosa, a cada paso que daban fuera de Hogwarts ella sentía su corazón latir más fuerte y sus manos sudar lo que nunca, ante sus ojos estaba muy claro porque la estaba llevando ahí, aunque en realidad Harry no lo había pensado, por primer vez en su vida no tenia intensiones escondidas detrás de aquél pic-nic.

Harry sentía dentro de su mano la sudorosa mano de Parvati, que había caminado a su lado en silencio en todo el trayecto "_seguramente le da miedo el bosque prohibido_" pensaba Harry, lo que lo hacia abrazarla más y sonreírle y darle pequeños besos en la mejilla que a Parvati le transmitían un mensaje completamente distinto. Cuando llegaron al claro que Harry conocía, sacó de la canasta una manta que puso sobre el suelo y luego se sentó ahí junto con la canasta y volteó a ver a Parvati que seguía parada observándolo con sus hermosos ojos negros.

-**Ven, vamos a ver que nos puso Kreacher . . . o te sientes incomoda de estar aquí?**-

-**Eeeeeestoy bien . . .**-

-**Te da miedo el bosque? Realmente no hay nada que temer, estamos en un lugar que yo sé que es seguro, además . . . _estas conmigo_ . . .**-

-**Si . . . claro . . .**- dijo ella lentamente mientras se sentaba

Harry entusiasmado abrió la canasta y comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de cosas, entre las que se encontraba por supuesto su tarta de melaza, jugo de calabaza, salchichas fritas a manera de botana y otros detalles. Harry empezó a hacerle plática sobre los próximos partidos de quidditch y otras cosas pero a pesar de que ella lo escuchaba seguía distante y seria, no como en otras ocasiones cuando paseaban por los patios de Hogwarts. Harry le propuso caminar un poco por el bosque y ella aceptó. Caminaron un rato hasta que fue la hora de la comida y volvieron.

Al llegar, Parvati comenzó a revisar las cosas que había en la canasta para escoger lo que podían comer y entonces . . . lo encontró. Ahí, en un pequeño bolso especial, una especie de condón que utilizan los magos y que esta hecho de una tripa de vaca. La chica contuvo el aire y se sintió más nerviosa que nunca. Harry no tenía idea de que Kreacher le hubiera puesto _eso_ en la canasta, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera condones de tripa de vaca en el mundo mágico.

La chica disimuló su descubrimiento lo más que pudo y trato de seguir acomodando las cosas pero accidentalmente tiro las salchichas fuera de la manta y cayeron en la tierra, cosa que hizo que Harry comenzara a preocuparse. Le tomó la mano para darle confianza y la besó. Ella pensó que era el momento y entonces lo atacó profundizando el beso, situación que tomó a Harry un poco desprevenido y sorprendido pero sin ocultar que le agradaba la idea. Unos minutos más tarde se olvidaron de la tarta de melaza y se acomodaron sobre la manta haciendo un lado la canasta y sus ingredientes.

Su besuqueo era apasionado y era ella quien parecía llevar las riendas lo que tenía a Harry impresionado y muy estimulado. Se aprovechó de que Parvati lo había favorecido con una minifalda de mezclilla y se apoderó de esas piernas que lo volvían loco. Ella lo sabía, sabía cuanto le gustan a Harry sus piernas y ahora lo comprobaba, después de todo para eso había llevado falda, para él. Entonces sacando el valor femenino Gryffindor se armó de toda la audacia de la que era capaz (Harry no volvería a decir que _ella no sabía_) y flexionando su pierna comenzó a frotarla contra él lo que hizo que un suave gemido se le escapara sin permiso a Harry a medio beso. Mientras seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, se sintió con más libertad y dejó que sus manos corrieran libres por el territorio hindú que vibraba bajo él.

Parvati pensó que era momento de corresponder y hacer lo mismo; y tratando de no pensarlo mucho (porque sino se arrepentiría) bajo la mano y apretó con suave firmeza.

-**Paaa . . .Par . . .**-

Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar y volvió a besarlo para evitar que Harry descubriera su descontrolado sonrojo. Seguido de esto las cosas ya no se podían quedar así, Harry sacó de la jugada la blusa de ella exponiendo el sostén blanco más lindo que le había visto, ella también quitó la camiseta para continuar probando ahora el sabor de sus cuellos. Parvati sintió como en su mano, Harry iba tomando una turgencia insospechada y un poco ansiosa buscó liberarlo para intentar hacer lo que '_según esto_' hacia Cho tan bien.

Harry la observó desabrochar con torpeza su pantalón y una vez abierto dudar si continuaba, la dejó decidir y la chica expuso su masculina intimidad frente a ella, quien con más dudas y nervios que nunca trató de acariciarlo mientras Harry se comenzaba a sospechar algo detrás de aquellas audacias. La caricia era agradable pero era mayor la curiosidad de la razón por la que ella estaba haciendo aquello, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella.

**-¿Co-como lo hago? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**- Harry se quedó mirándola sin responder –**O qué es lo que tu quieres que haga o te gustaría o . . .**-

-**Parvati, no tienes que hacer esto . . .**-

-**¿Tu no quieres?. ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?**- Preguntó la morena preocupada con unas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-**No es eso . . . lo que tu hagas esta bien, pero ¿por qué estas haciendo esto?**-

Las lágrimas salieron y la chica rápidamente las limpió –**Cho si sabe hacerlo, verdad?**-

-**Oh por Merlin! Lo estas haciendo por eso? Si es por eso, olvídalo! Cho es . . . Cho FUE otra cosa, y si es solo por eso . . .**-

-**Ssh Harry . . . no, no es solo por Cho, yo . . . quiero que sepas que yo también puedo y . . .**-

-**Mi amor, no se que este pasando por tu cabeza pero si no estas segura o lo estas haciendo por lo que te dije de Cho, déjalo; las cosas serán cuando tu lo sientas y lo quieras**-

-**Oh Harry!**- Parvati sintió que amaba más que nunca a Harry, le pareció hermoso su gesto y sus palabras, ella realmente no estaba preparada aún y él lo entendía y no le pedía nada.

Harry por su parte se sorprendió de que Parvati estuviera dispuesta a hacer algo así solo por él mientras ella sufría llena de nervios, angustia y probablemente desagrado pues su expresión no era precisamente de deseo hacia lo que pensaba hacer y él jamás lo permitiría. Era cierto que la deseaba y que hubiera sido genial estar con ella y la ocasión parecía perfecta para ello, pero no lo haría si ella no estaba 100 por ciento segura. Podía esperar.

Volvieron a tomar sus ropas y a cubrirse y después Harry se sonrió hacia ella tratando de abrazarla, ella respondió sonriendo también y se dispusieron a comer sacando de nuevo las cosas, no sin que antes Parvati buscara desesperadamente un lugar donde lavarse las manos . . .

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo . . .

Ron y Padma terminaron sus rondas por todos los lugares asignados para las rondas de Ravenclaw que fueron las que se quedaron ellos (Hermione y Anthony harían las de Gryffindor), y se encontraron con el resto de los prefectos y los alumnos que se quedaron en el colegio a la hora de comer en el Gran Comedor. Ambas parejas comieron juntas en la mesa Gryffindor, en donde para variar Ron acabó con todo lo que encontró a su paso. Después de recorrer todo el castillo había que reponer fuerzas.

Más tarde les fue notificado que a las 4 de la tarde se les levantaría el deber de patrullar y podrían hacer uso de su tarde libremente. Después de la comida, recorrieron lo que les faltaba del castillo, encontrándose con los mismos revoltosos Slytherins de primero que seguían armando complots en contra de Hagrid para destituirlo de su puesto, esta vez Ron no se los dejó pasar y los llevó junto con Padma a la profesora McGonagall que tomó las medidas pertinentes y se vio tan ofuscada con el hecho que pasó por alto que Ron no estuviera con Hermione.

El tiempo había parecido volar y las cuatro de la tarde los sorprendió mientras revisaban la torre Sur agarraditos de la mano. El sol comenzaba su viaje de regreso detrás de las aguas del lago y alumbraba de manera casi segadora el lugar donde se encontraban, una tarde así siempre es un buen pretexto para un beso.

No se habían detenido a besarse así en todo el día; los demás habían sido apenas rozones en los labios, pero BESARSE, así con todas las letras en mayúsculas, hacia varios días que no. El tiempo comenzó a correr pero no en su mundo, los chicos se perdieron en un beso y luego otro y otro más. Pero besarse parados es muy incomodo, el cuello se cansa . . . es mejor buscar una posición más cómoda, ¿Qué tal en el suelo? En el suelo las cosas son más fáciles, los cuerpos reposan uno sobre otro sintiéndose claramente, aunque para sentirse bien siempre son mejores las manos . . .

Las túnicas de sus uniformes habían servido de colcha y ahora los dedos de Ron se atropellaban en cada botón de la blusa de Padma mientras ella lo dejaba completamente libre de hacer lo que en ese momento ambos deseaban. La profunda mirada de Padma seguía la mirada curiosa y afiebrada de Ron, él quería ver . . . ella quería verlo observar . . . La blusa quedó fuera e inmediatamente las manos de Ron bajaron las copas del brassiere de la chica teniendo por primera vez a un centímetro de él aquellos encantos que eran sus preferidos, por fin podía desahogarse y no se cohibió en absoluto, y menos después de ver que lo que obtenía en respuesta, lejos de ser un reclamo o una queja, era un evidente agrado.

A la blusa le siguió la camisa de él y al brassiere la camiseta; y a su falda el pantalón . . . De pronto sin mayor plan, sin haberlo previsto y con un sencillo y romántico plan roto, llegó lo que tanto habían estado esperando. Una entrega tan llena de ellos mismos que no tenía nada que ver con nada que hubieran visto o vivido antes. A ninguno de los dos llegó algún recuerdo anterior que los distrajera, que importaban las veces que Ron la había espiado tras un hoyo o lo que había hecho con la Huffle que no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaba haciendo ahora . . . O para qué querría Padma recordar las caricias que él se hacia en su nombre si ahora podía hacerlas ella y sentir por instinto lo que él deseaba, así como él lo hacia con ella.

Esa tarde ambos amigos maduraron de maneras distintas. Uno, aprendió que a pesar de que la calentura puede ser muy fuerte también hay que aprender a esperar para que las cosas sean agradables para ambos, todo tiene un tiempo y un momento. Por otro lado, cuando las cosas están listas y preparadas, la calentura no es solo eso, es algo más grande y más lindo y también se puede ser cortes . . . la gentileza no se pierde con la calentura.

FIN

**N/A: Oh cielos!! No puedo creer que se haya acabado . . . snif, snif, Voy a llorar una semana. Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba tratando de hacer un cierre lindo, les gustó? **


End file.
